Eternal Darkness
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Sanguini always had a sharp eye for oddities in humans but why did Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a similar scent and aura? Unless they were related and nobody else could tell the difference. Slash-Marcus/HP-Caius/DM
1. Chapter 1

**~ Eternal Darkness ~**

**Summary: **Sanguini always had a sharp eye for oddities in humans but why did Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a similar scent and aura? Unless they were related and nobody else could tell the difference. . . [Slash]

**Pairings: **Marcus/Harry, Caius/Draco, Voldemort/Lucius

**Warning:** Slash, Character deaths, manipulative Dumbledore, obsessive Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** Does Voldemort survive the Final Battle? Does Bella Swn die? No? Then I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Legend:**

"_Parseltongue"_

_Letters/newspaper articles_

* * *

"_Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires – and of course, his friend Sanguini."_

_Worple, who was a small, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited. _

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 295.

**~ Chapter One ~**

Harry couldn't boast much about his knowledge of vampires and their society but from the short lessons he had received from Remus in third year he knew enough to pinpoint a vampire in a crowded room and make sure not to attract its attention something which at the current point in time didn't seem to be working even with the numerous people attending Slughorn's Christmas party.

It was normally easy to pinpoint a vampire. If during the daylight you witnessed them they could be seen with skin that glistened like diamonds. Of course that was what drew most women to the beautiful yet deadly creatures. They moved faster than any human or animal with swift, smooth gestures and inhuman grace. The only other difference would be there eyes. Human vampires that fed off that which they once were, had startling red eyes and if they fed off animals they would have amber eyes much like Remus. When they ignored feeding their eyes would darken to black and purplish circles would form beneath their eyes giving them the appearance of a person who hadn't slept well the night before.

These types of vampires could gain an ability of sorts that gave them an advantage over other human vampires. No one had any idea as to why this occurred all they had learnt from it was that it was a trait that they held during their human lives and carried it to their immortal lives. Study could only go so far in this as the vampires didn't have anything to do with the wizarding world preferring to remain separate in everything. Even the Unspeakables couldn't get close to them.

The Volturri ruled over the vampires from their "base" in Volterra, Italy. They, led by Aro, Marcus and Caius, kept the vampires in check. All vampire-related issues travelled through them whether it was the discovery of their secret or the destruction of a newborn army. Everything went through those three and nothing got past them. They had guards to do what they desired and sort out their problems when it was only minor. Only the major problems drew out the three leaders from Volterra. Remus had labelled the guard as more of a "collection of rare individuals" than an actual guard since they were mostly gifted and the ones that weren't were trackers with abnormally good skills. Only the best for vampire royalty.

The second type of vampire, the magical vampires, however normally remained away from the Volturri content with remaining in the wizarding world.

Magical vampires were different. Instead of amber or red eyes they had silver which like human vampires darkened to black the longer they hadn't fed with the purplish circles beneath their eyes. It didn't matter what they ate their eyes would always remain silver with flecks of what their previous colour had once been near their pupils. Most wizards once turned didn't keep their magic. Sure they could do the small things like levitation charms but anything harder than that became too difficult. Normally where they were strongest in their magic remained with them and created their ability similar to a human vampire. But they could only have the one speciality since wands were rendered pretty much useless to them.

Whether a human or magic vampire though, in a crowded room they normally drew the most attention. They had a certain charm about them that allowed them to draw their possible victims to them. Some chose to use it others (normally vampires that drank from animals) hide it allowing them to fall into the background and remain hidden.

Remus had instructed them that to remain unnoticeable to vampires that one was to stay upwind of the deadly creatures and make sure that you weren't bleeding. Even one drop of blood was like a beacon to the delicate senses of a vampire. If they caught that scent you were as good as a snack to the vampire or well dead neither of which would be a good thing (understatement of the year). Of course all of this wasn't any help if you were the vampire's singer. If you were there was no way that you would survive the meeting. The vampire would be so focused on the lust for blood they wouldn't stop until they had sucked the person dry. It was unheard of for a singer to live after an encounter.

Harry had listened to those particular lessons considering that the lessons were actually interesting unlike those of the stuttering Quirrel or the bumbling fool Lockhart. Even with their lacklustre teaching abilities he still managed to be the best in his class. Obviously with Defence Against the Dark Arts as his best subject he was meant to put the information learnt during the lessons into practice. Well that was easier said than done. He was practically an ace at it. Except for now.

Sanguini was staring at him as if he were the last delectable piece of meat in the butcher's store not something he was particularly thrilled about. He should have been use to it though. Many people openly gawked at him daily as if something drew them to him (like his fame or fortune). Through it all he ignored them as if they weren't even there. It really wasn't that difficult he just wasn't particularly interested in what people who hardly knew him thought about him. He didn't care if they thought he was completely loony or that he was the saviour of their world. They were all just people with their own opinion. Who was he to judge? He didn't believe many of them were exactly sane either, Dumbledore and Voldemort were just a few to name on his long list.

But for some reason the look Sanguini was giving him unsettled him and he found it hard to ignore. Even those around them began to realize that the one vampire in the room was staring constantly at the "Chosen One" but that only made them push harder to be recognized by said vampire. That left him with plenty of time to escape should the vampire actually do anything since the crowd of girls was absolutely ridiculous. It appeared more like a mosh pit at a rock concert. Even with super human strength it would take time to get through a crowd of young eager individuals. He knew that this particular vampire wouldn't do anything to him not in Hogwarts but he really wasn't willing to risk it.

Politely excusing himself, he left Eldred Worple to his delusions of a grand book about Harry Potter written of course by him to find Luna or Hermione. There was no way that he was going to remain that close to Sanguini if he could help it. As he moved away he could feel Sanguini's red eyes following him and couldn't repress a shiver. Why couldn't he have spent more time with Remus? Werewolves and Vampires detested each other by nature so it made sense that if he was claimed by a werewolf, the vampire would leave him alone. But ever since Sirius had fallen through the veil their relationship had slowly drifted apart until there was nothing left except awkward silence whenever they were left alone. Everything they did was strained even a simple greeting. Honestly he couldn't handle that any longer so he'd avoided Remus whenever he appeared.

Spotting Luna and Hermione happily talking together on the other side of the room, Harry decided to move closer to them and stop living in the past. It just made it harder to live in the present or think of the future though he wasn't sure he had a lot of a future left what with the prophecy hanging over his head.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted enthusiastically.

"Where is Cormac?"

Hermione became flustered as his name was mentioned and Harry had a hard time suppressing a grin. He knew that Hermione had no interest in Cormac. Everything she did was deliberately done to annoy Ron who anyone could see had a crush on. It was as clear as day. Merlin even Malfoy could see it!

"I just escapted – left him under the mistletoe."

"Sure, sure, are you enjoying yourself Luna?"

"Very much Harry, did you know that there are Nargles floating about?"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation while Harry smiled. It was good to see that they hadn't blown up at each other yet. With Luna and Hermione it was always volatile placing them in the same room but it seemed that circumstances changed things.

"Well that's good to know –"

A disturbance at the door caught his attention. Filch was moving swiftly into the room with one hand wrapped around Malfoy's arm. For awhile now he had suspected that Malfoy had something to do with the Dark Lord. He was planning something and it all had to do with that room, the Room of Requirement. Now perhaps he would be able to discover what that plan was.

"Caught this one in a lurking a few corridors down says he's invited to this party." Filch said finally releasing Draco from his grasp.

"Alright I was gatecrashing happy?" Malfoy spat.

Slughorn who was obviously drunk at this stage of the party didn't appear to care too much; Snape however did as he swooped in from a dark corner in the room hidden by the shadows.

"I shall take escort him back to his dorms."

"Surely he could stay for a little fun Severus?"

"I am his Head of House and as such I shall decide whether or not he shall be removed from this . . . party. Good night Horace."

Watching as both Snape and Malfoy left the room Harry thought up a way to prove Malfoy was out to cause damage to Hogwarts and its students. Malfoy had been caught near the Room of Requirement. That had to mean that whatever he was planning was in that room. He was hiding something and he needed to discover what that was where anyone believed him or not. That meant following Malfoy and Snape and listening in to their conversation.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't stop to realize the flash of red eyes that followed both Draco and himself. He never stopped to realize that this was the last time anyone would see him as a human again.

With a quick word to Hermione about where he was going, "Just off to the bathroom 'Mione. I'll be back in a second", he was off to spy on Malfoy and Snape. Quietly he followed them around the maze of corridors that Hogwarts provided their students. It was obvious to him that they weren't headed back towards the Slytherin common room. They were nowhere near it so hopefully he should be able hear whatever they had to speak about. He needed a clue as to what Malfoy was planning to prove it to Hermione and Ron.

Harry leaned around the corner to get a better look. If only he could get closer but they had stopped in the middle of the hallway to give them an advantage over whoever entered and to protect their privacy. It was working to as Harry could barely hear a word they were saying as they whispered hurriedly to each other.

"I don't need your help!" Malfoy hissed.

That sparked Harry's attention but before he could make a move he felt something shift behind him. Before he could turn around a hand clamped around his mouth holding a rag over his nose and forcing him to breathe whatever had been sprayed across it before hand. Hard, cold arms wrapped around his torso as he struggled to break free unsuccessfully. He tried to speak or shout if only to gain Malfoy or the professor's attention but that didn't work either.

"Quiet now, hush. Everything shall be alright when you wake up." The musical voice reassured him.

Harry protested weakly as he felt his brain begin to fog. He knew what had a hold over him and he tried desperately to break free. It was the vampire, Sanguini. Slughorn, even Worple, had reassured everyone at the beginning of the party that Sanguini would not harm anyone in the room. Dumbledore wouldn't have left if the vampire had meant harm but he could hardly rely on the headmaster after the numerous times he'd allow the dangerous things to happen in the past. The more people he met the less confidence he had in them. Every Defence teacher so far had placed him in a dangerous situation whether intentional or not and Dumbledore had allowed it. This was just another one to add to the list.

"Come now, it shan't be that bad. Relax and allow the chemicals to do their work," coxed Sanguini's voice.

The fog was thickening and threatening to take over but he didn't know how he was going to get out of this yet! He couldn't give up so easily! But even as he thought this his body began to relax under the influence of the drug. His arms went lax and he leaned more on the vampire for support.

"That's it. Fear not Harry everything shall be clear when you waken."

Tired, Harry submitted and allowed the fog to knock him unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x

Sanguini knew as soon as he saw them both that they were similar. He had no idea why or how it was even possible with their looks and their personalities being completely opposite but there it was, glaringly obvious to only him. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were somehow closely related to each other. He suspected that they were at the least cousins if not brothers. Whether or not they shared the same father or mother, they belonged to the same family and yet acted as if they were enemies. That was something that he would have to fix.

When Sanguini had been turned he knew that his ability wouldn't be grand like that of the three leaders of the Volturri and their guard. He'd never been one for creating havoc or enjoying the torture of his victims. He had simply desired a family or a mate, someone who he could stay with for eternity and never feel alone. That was easier said than done.

When a vampire had taken his mortality and human life away from him his gift had been granted to him. He could now see people's aura.

The aura surrounding a person could tell many things about them. There were many colours to a person's aura and they meant many different things. They could tell whether someone shared parents or who their mate was. They could tell how powerful a person was and what their ability if they were turned. The colours also ranged and depended on the person's personality traits and also their parents and mate. Sanguini could easily discover people who were related and yet hiding it. He would have made an excellent guard and yet all he wanted was a family not to live a life of luxury in Volterra.

He now lived for discovering secrets and making people realize them like he was determined to do for both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

The green and silver in Harry and Draco's aura were identical giving them the same parents. That meant they were twins. Who their parents were exactly Sanguini wouldn't know until he had actually checked other people's auras but that mattered little. They didn't have any other siblings or relatives present at the school which made it harder for Sanguini to pinpoint which family they belonged to. Their mates colours were similar which he suspected made them close or even related but yet again Sanguini wouldn't know for sure.

One thing that caught Sanguini's attention though was the aura that would reveal their abilities.

They would be extremely strong and well defined abilities that these two young wizards had. Even now that they weren't turned they were both strong wizards but afterwards there would be nothing stepping in their way. They would be even more talented than the guard at Volterra.

Sanguini wanted it. It was the first thing he had desired in a long time. At first it had been a family but he'd never located the person with the correct aura to be his family. But now he wanted them. He had to have them! He wanted to control their abilities to have control over them however that wouldn't be possible unless he turned them making him their sire.

Moving too quickly for human eyes to see, Sanguini moved over to the drunken potion master's desk to locate the usual potions that were stored there in case of emergencies. He had to find the right one and if possible a cloth to aid him in the capture of the two he desired. Everything was going to be speedy and simple.

Once he had located a sleeping potion called Dreamless Sleep, he looked around the room for a cloth. However he couldn't locate anything that would help him at all. He would use a napkin but that would tear easily and he really needed to use the cloth twice. Sanguini watched through narrowed eyes as his first target, Harry Potter, moved away from the Christmas Party to follow his Professor and the Malfoy heir. He had to act now if he planned on getting them both out of Hogwarts before the morning.

In a hurry he ripped one of the drapes surrounding the room as he left to follow his prey. There was no more time to try and find an actual cloth to use on them anything would work as long as it didn't tear when the potion was applied besides no one would miss a small section off the bottom of the golden drapes. They would never suspect it would actually be that anyway when the place was searched. Now that he was prepared he quietly followed the three males as they left the party and stopped in an abandoned hallway.

He knew that if he planned this correctly he could get away with removing (he refused to call it kidnapping) both boys from Hogwarts grounds without anyone the wiser. By the time the useless Professors of Hogwarts even figured out that they were missing he would be long gone with both boys. Everything would work out and even if he only managed to gain one of them it would be an excellent discovery.

Without making any sound Sanguini tipped the open bottle onto the cloth and allowed it to become saturated with the potion as the professor and is second target stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway making it harder for him to get to but leaving his first target within easy range to sneak up behind and drug him like he planned.

"I don't need your help!" Draco hissed loud enough for Harry to hear though Sanguini could hear the entire conversation from where he stood thanks to his enhanced hearing.

He watched as Harry moved forward to listen closer to the conversation and knew this was the moment to act. With grace he moved behind the young man while pulling out the cloth laced with Dreamless Sleep. It would keep them asleep while going through the change for the first day or so until it wore off then they would have to fend for themselves. Hopefully there had been enough for the both of them on the cloth already. He may not get another chance at this.

Sanguini moved swiftly and clamped the cloth over Harry's mouth and nose so he would have no choice but to breathe in the potion and succumb to sleep. As he began to flay around attempting to strike his attacker, Sanguini wrapped his arms around Harry's torso trapping him in his cold marble-like arms. There was no way he would allow Harry to break free from him or try to alert someone else. No he was going to be leaving with Sanguini now.

"Quiet now, hush. Everything shall be alright when you wake up." Sanguini tried to reassure him.

He could feel Harry's resistance begin to weaken slowly much more slowly than he had first anticipated. Yes, Harry's gift would be marvellous after he was changed and he would belong to Sanguini completely. He would have all the control. Just thinking about it now made him giddy.

"Come now, it shan't be that bad. Relax and allow the chemicals to do their work," coxed Sanguini's voice.

Sanugini felt Harry's body begin to relax under the potion and knew he was nearly out. He couldn't help but smirk as Harry slumped against his body for support as his arms went lax. The boy was as good as his!

"That's it. Fear not Harry everything shall be clear when you waken."

Finally, Harry succumbed to the potion and fell unconscious.

"I'm doing fine on my own! I will accomplish the task the Dark Lord gave to me without anyone's help and that includes you!"

Sanguini caught the end of the Draco's conversation with Snape and moved swiftly forward. Harry had only just fallen unconscious. Sanguni wanted eagerly as Snape left the corridor with his back turned towards Draco. Lowering Harry to the ground, he grabbed the cloth and silently stalked forwards. He needed to time this perfectly. He already had one of them now he just needed to acquire the other. Then everything would be perfect.

Draco shook his head in exasperation. Nobody believed he could complete the task set by the Dark Lord. Sure he didn't want to do it but he knew that he would eventually get it right. He wanted to secure his families safety and to do that he needed to fix the Vanishing cabinet to allow the Death Eaters entrance into the castle and kill Dumbledore. That was easier said than done. How was he supposed to kill a man that the Dark Lord himself couldn't kill?

With a sigh Draco turned just in time to be pinned to the wall by the very vampire he had glanced at during the short amount of time he spent at Slughorn's party. Before he could call his godfather back the cold marble hand clamped a cloth laced with Dreamless Sleep around his mouth and nose. At least those lessons with his Severus had paid off and he could tell what potion was being used in this kidnapping. However many questions were flashing through his mind that he needed answered desperately.

What did the vampire want? Why wasn't he trying to bite him instead? If he wasn't a snack for the vampire what was he? Would he live to see another day? What would happen to his family?

The last thing Draco saw was the unconscious form of Harry Potter further down the hall before passing out.

Sanguini smirked as he gathered Draco and Harry in his arms. That plan had gone off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was make it out and he would be home free with too powerful wizards to turn . . .

x-x-x-x-x

Hermione was getting very worried. Slughorn's party had gone later than she had expected but of course she had been too busy dodging the attempts of Michael Cormac to even notice the time. He was the last person she wanted to spend an entire night with. Honestly the boy was vain and repulsive what had she originally thought? She just had wanted to be as far away from her "date" as possible. Maybe trying to make Ron jealous was harder than she first thought?

Shaking her head of the thought she brought forth the reason she was wandering the hallways of Hogwarts late that night.

Harry was missing.

She hadn't seen him since he'd left for the bathroom. Of course she knew that he would return since he was going to keep her company and help her look out for Cormac but he hadn't returned and she'd begun to worry until Cormac had sidetracked her and she'd lost focus. Now the party was over and she had remembered that Harry was missing and needed to report it to someone anyone, hopefully someone who was also in the Order. That's when she spotted Professor Snape. He had to help her!

"Professor!"

Snape thankfully heard her and stopped though he was obviously in a foul mood if anything could be said about his temper.

"Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour Miss Granger? Merlin help you if you fall asleep in class and miss the lecture given on whatever inane thing McGonagall has planned tomorrow."

"Please sir you have to help me-"

"Can't you see I am preoccupied with another problem at the moment? I do not have time to be wandering around looking for whatever thing you have lost this-"

"It's Harry!" Hermione shouted out in frustration.

That at least caused the Professor to pause mid sentence.

"Mr Potter is missing as well?"

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you. I haven't seen him since Professor Slughorn's party. He went to the bathroom and never returned. We were meant to return to the Gryffindor common room together because we both knew that the party would end and be horrendous. Has someone else gone missing as well?"

Without another word, Snape turned suddenly and began to walk back the way they had initially come from. He didn't even bother attempting to answer her question; he was too lost in thought to even notice that he'd left the girl standing open mouthed in the middle of a hallway. Not that he really cared anyway after all she wasn't an Order member. She wasn't someone that needed to know what was happening. No he needed to focus on the problem at hand.

After he had left Draco in the hallway following their little chat, he had meant to return to the dungeons and gather a few bottles of Hangover Potion to alleviate his Slytherins the following morning and hand them out before they left Slughorn's party. It was on his way back up to the party that he realized that he hadn't passed Draco at all. Draco would at least have returned to the common room as he had been caught too close to where he was working on his task for the Dark Lord.

That had worried him endlessly. He was supposed to protect Draco and help him through this year so he would live to see the next. Unfortunately he was so busy with classes, his other Slytherins and keeping Potter alive he'd barely had any time for Draco and the numerous stunts he was pulling in a desperate attempt to kill the beloved headmaster.

However now both Draco and Harry were missing and he was supposed to be protecting them both. He had failed in his duty and now he had to set everything straight. He had to locate them!

Fortunately he arrived at the exact spot where he had last seen Draco a few hours beforehand. There was no sign of a visible struggle at all but there was something in the air that seemed familiar for some reason. It was obviously either a potion or poison otherwise he wouldn't recognize it. Then he saw a small piece of cloth lying harmlessly on the floor though it was obvious it was the object drenched in whatever he could smell.

Delicately he picked the object up and sniffed immediately moving away. Dreamless Sleep that was the potion he could smell. Without a second thought he swept down to the dungeon to retrieve the one potion that could tell him who had been in skin contact with the single sheet. One drop was all he needed and it would tell him who had touched it. Obviously his name came up first as the most recent.

Severus Tobias Snape

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Harry James Potter

Sanguini . . .

He'd been shocked that the vampire was on the list but then it made sense. Everyone knew that both teens were exceptionally powerful wizards who wouldn't want them? But it was obvious what the vampire planned to do to them. Severus was so focused on telling the news to the headmaster that he didn't observe the slight fog that surrounded the names of Draco and Harry marking them as something else. Something not entirely human.

The headmaster had left for the holidays doing Merlin knows what. All he said was that Harry would understand what he was doing and that was all that mattered. He trusted Severus with everything but this particular secret was something not for his ears. That also meant that he had left the castle unguarded during the winter break. He had left Harry and Draco unguarded. His fury for the headmaster was great at the current point in time but he had to put it aside if he desired help from the old coot. Grabbing his two-way mirror he shouted the headmasters name into before speaking without even allowing the headmaster a greeting.

"Headmaster both Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are missing. They are no longer in the castle nor is the one vampire that was on premises however his blood brother, Worple, is. I found a cloth saturated in Dreamless Sleep that has been touched by all three. It appears Sanguini made away with them during Slughorn's wonderful party." Severus spat in rage.

Alright so he wasn't as calm as he had first thought before approaching the headmaster. Not that he really cared at the moment. How could the headmaster allow this to happen again? How was he supposed to protect the two teens when they weren't here?

"This is indeed troubling. I shall return as soon as I can meanwhile rally the Order and try to obtain any information they can collect in that time. We must locate them before Voldemort discovers they are no longer here."

Severus nodded his head and signalled the Order using his gold Phoenix pendant. He would locate the pair of them and keep them safe exactly as he had promised both Lily and Narcissa. Of course Severus believed that something else was occuring here, something that the headmaster wanted to remain a secret however it would be all out in the open soon enough. Then both boys would be back at the castle safe, where they belonged.

He could only hope he wasn't too late to stop what was about to happen.

* * *

**Hmm shall I bring back Sirius? I'm not sure though I haven't done that in any of my other stories . . . who knows . . . **

**So this chapter is like a prologue/teaser for the story. I'm also going to be adding the same for my other stories Forbidden Gate and Reckoning. Depending on the reviews I get for them will choose the order I update them in and how quickly. Inheritance and Better in the Dark are going to be my main focus though. **

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

The scenery of Scotland was merely a blur as Sanguini ran across the countryside eager to leave Hogwarts as far behind as possible. He had accomplished what he'd thought was impossible (though the Dark Lord had also pulled it off two years previously). He had kidnapped two of Hogwarts' students right beneath their noses without so much as a twitch. He would have stopped to laugh at the simplicity of his plan but he didn't have time for that.

Sanguini had been running since ten o'clock last night carrying both wizards and it was now early morning. That meant that the sun would be rising soon and even though the sun didn't kill him it would attract the attention of other living creatures in the area such as possible predators what with his skin acting like a beacon of light when hit. With his swift movements he would be able to best any predator but with two hostages he wouldn't be able to focus on the battle and keep them safe from other animals in the area. Therefore he had an urgency to get where he needed to go.

The question was where did he take two wizards to turn them?

Well he couldn't exactly take them to the Volturri and hope that they wouldn't notice him turning two powerful wizards. That wouldn't be the smartest move ever. As soon as they discovered their abilities Aro would be on them faster than anything to join the guard and even though Sanguini would be their sire he would have no say over them as they were magical vampires and not muggle vampires. Aro would have more credability than him and he would lose responsibility for them in a nonexistent heart beat.

Then there was one of his homes in Switzerland. It wasn't in the best of conditions since he hadn't been there in years. He had been too busy attempting to find a family and then met Worple his "blood brother" after that he had given up hope of ever finding something that would belong to simply him.

The only place he knew he could go and wouldn't be disturbed was a few miles away. It was still in Scotland but who would guess that a vampire would remain in the same country as their pursuers when he could leave as easily as the sun rose each morning?

There was a cottage about several miles away that only a vampire could locate and inhabit. The thing had been a safe house for his sire when he was still alive and had recently turned to his ownership after he had been killed for exposing their kind to muggles. Sanguini had always believed that his sire was a fool. No muggle could ever believe that vampires would get along well with their food. They would always raise a stake before asking questions not that the piece of wood would do anything to harm them. But that wasn't the point. Muggles couldn't be trusted with their secrets.

So his sire's death had been a bonus for Sanguini. He could know do whatever he desired and no one bar the Volturri could stop him. Plus he'd also gained another safe haven.

It was the perfect place for Harry and Draco to go through the change. There would be no one close by that could accidentally stumble across the small cottage and ask why two young students were going through so much pain. It would look similar to the Cruciatus curse but feel ten times worse to the affect that instead of simply going insane, you would die.

The cottage was small with a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a lounge room. Really there wasn't anything else that he desperately needed and if he did he could always steal it with his rapid speed and let the muggles wonder what kind of burglar could so easily enter a store and leave no trace behind even on the video cameras.

Honestly though why had his sire inbuilt a kitchen? Vampires survived on only one thing and it wasn't waffles. Instead he normally bypassed those useless utensils and stored extra blood packs of potions in the fridge. The bathroom was also pointless unless he desired to have a shower and even then they were few and far between. The only truly useful rooms were the bedrooms and the lounge room. Vampires would spend phenomenal amounts of time in a lounge room whether it was for reading or playing chess. Anything could be done in the lounge room and he meant anything. The bedroom was only useful for one thing though and that was turning two teenage wizards.

The master bedroom had been turned into a room for lovers. It was decked in shades of a deep red and black of all colours. The enormous king sized bed was pushed against the back wall with a large balcony off to the left side. Silk sheets and curtains lined the rooms making it look like a harmless place to have fun. To say the room was extravagant was an understatement. The room practically screamed brothel as it was decorated with numerous sex toys most of which were hidden in a cupboard near the door. Sanguini couldn't wait to use this room perhaps with his two latest additions to vampirism.

Meanwhile the second bedroom was for either people in vast amounts of pain or prisoners. Each bed had a silencing spell upon them provided by wizards who had allied themselves or had interested themselves in vampires at one stage. The beds were a pitiful at best with only a mattress supported on the springs of the bed. There were no sheets as they weren't truly needed. The comfort wouldn't help the pain either via the change or torture. There were windows however they were tiny things and at the very top of the wall nowhere in reach of anything.

Once Sanguini had entered the room he went about closing the windows so they couldn't get out though if they truly wanted out the windows wouldn't be able to stop them. He doubted though that they would think of breaking the small windows though for escape.

Setting them down on a bed each, he looked upon their sleeping faces and smirked. Soon . . . soon they would be his.

He leaned over Draco first and pushed his head to the left revealing his already neck and the best place for him to be bitten. The venom pooled in his mouth as soon as the pale neck was exposed. Without a thought to the pain he would force Draco to endure, Sanguini bit down roughly injected his venom into the bloodstream. Draco even though still asleep immediately began to toss and turn as the venom pumped through his system via the blood stream. Thankfully the screams were silenced by the magic surrounding the bed.

Once he knew enough off his venom had been injected he turned towards Harry. The pale boy had the most amazing emerald green eyes it was almost a pity to have to change him and destroy his eyes. Oh well some losses were for the greater good after all. Without another thought he turned Harry's neck and bit down injecting his venom in the same way he had just done to Draco. However unlike Draco, Harry didn't toss and turn or scream. There was a twitch here and there that a normal human or wizard wouldn't be able to see without the aid of magic and moans of pain but other than that he remained still.

To say Sanugini was shocked was an understatement. Harry must have had an extremely high tolerance for pain which wasn't as shocking as it should be. Yes he had been the target of Voldemort for the past sixteen years but then again it could be something more than that. He would have to speak with Harry when he woke if they ever decided to speak to him.

Sanguini settled down to watch as their physical appearance slowly began to change. To begin with the blood that was slowly being taken over via the venom was turning paler than ever making their skin sparkle in the small amount of sun that was sneaking in through the windows. The skin would be absolutely flawless to the eye of anyone around them. Their hair both of which had been different shades beforehand was now a white blond with a mix of auburn streaks through it obviously leading to a mix of their parents. The only difference was that Draco's hair was perfectly straight while Harry's had a slight wave to the ends. He still had no idea who they could be but this was yet another clue to their parentage.

For their eyes he would have to imagine them as both were screwed shut in pain. He knew instantly that Harry would have a mix of stunning emerald and silver eyes. The emerald would be flecked throughout the shining silver. It would look amazing when it was complete. Draco however he could only guess. Since his eyes had been silver to begin with would they remain the same? Would they also have green mixed in with them? He wouldn't be able to tell until they were open for the first time.

He watched for awhile longer as the change continued. Their senses would strengthen over the three days leaving Harry without the use of his glasses. His eyes would be perfect as would his hearing and sense of smell. Their bodies would develop into flawless beings left to wonder the Earth for eternity by Sanguni's side.

Now all he had to do was wait . . .

x-x-x-x-x

His heart was pounding inside his chest almost as if it were about to jump out of his body. The pain was excruciating. This was nowhere near as bad as painful as the Cruciatus. No, this was much worse. His entire body felt as if it were on alight with a fire so hot it would never burn out. The worst were his veins though he could swear molten lava was flowing freely through them creating new pathways for his blood yet he knew that was incorrect.

Through the pain he knew what was happening.

He'd been bitten by that vampire. If only he could remember a name to go along with that face. Well at least he knew that with the red eyes he wasn't a magical vampire. He was just a normal muggle vampire that had stumbled upon a wizard and desired to know more about them. That had led the vampire to Hogwarts and directly to the students themselves all of which could have been turned but now he was out of luck there.

Nope instead it had been him that was chosen. But he distinctly remembered someone there with him . . .

He could see a form lying on the form just before he lost consciousness.

Potter. The other person had been none other than Harry Potter. There was no doubt as to why Potter had been kidnapped by this psycho vampire but why had he been taken as well?

Sure he was the son of Voldemort's right hand . . . well ex-right hand man. Lucius had failed in the Department of Mysteries and now he had been punished for it by spending time in Azkaban while Draco attempted to salvage whatever reputation they still had with the Dark Lord. It was pathetic and almost appeared as if the Dark Lord desired to get Lucius as far away from him as possible. He still wasn't sure he'd read the emotions correctly.

Surely that couldn't be reason enough to get kidnapped. He was a Death Eater yes but he wasn't that treasured that it would matter if he were to be captured. No he would simply be thrown away like his father was and that was something he hadn't desired at all. That was definitely undesirable in his opinion but he couldn't do a thing about it now.

All he could do was wait to awaken after the change was complete and ask this vampire why he along with Potter had been taken. Somewhere deep within his mind he hoped that Potter wasn't going through the change. Actually perhaps he should because the other option left him as Draco's first meal and he didn't want to be blamed for the death of the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort would kill him instantly for taking away his kill and Dumbledore would imprison him for killing the saviour of the wizarding world where most likely he would die anyway. Either option was grim.

Before he could think any further he felt his heart give one last thump before everything went still. He hadn't even realized that pain had receded while he was lost in thought. Now all he could feel was a burn in his throat that wouldn't go away and knew that it was his thirst for blood but he could fight that for at least a day until he gave in hopefully it wouldn't be that long.

The first thing that Draco realized when he opened his eyes was the difference in a mortal's senses against an immortal's senses.

There was a change in sight. Everything in the room was sharp and well defined. The colours appeared to leap out at him like an overly contrast photograph. This was probably one of the many reasons vampires only left their homes during the dark. The colours wouldn't be as bright during the night as it was during the day. That would be hard to get use to especially since he wouldn't be able to sleep ever again. Oh well he would become nocturnal without the sleeping during the day.

There was a change in sound. Everything was amplified by ten. He could hear the ants crawling along the ground and the animals that surrounded the wooded area they were obviously in. No other human sound such as speech was heard though there was a harsh panting coming from beside him. Other than that he couldn't hear anything else remotely human nearby.

There was a change in smell. All creatures and nature had individual scents and it was these that were driving his nose crazy. They were all over the place and he couldn't grasp why they were some of they were so similar to his own. Was a relative nearby? That was impossible with the kidnapping but he had to think it anyway as it was coming from the same person beside him.

No doubt his taste had changed. No longer would he be able to eat another solid human food or drink. He would crave the taste of human or animal blood whichever he preferred or really whichever his sire desired to give him. Draco would have preferred the choice.

All the changes were overwhelming his senses but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He would have to wait for them to settle down along with his know super human speed and strength. It would be frustrating to learn but something he would be forced to nonetheless. However most importantly there was a change within him and he couldn't figure out what it was.

His skin appeared to be even paler than it had been originally which was a feat in itself. What made him pause though was the clear pale skin on his left arm. The Dark Mark had disappeared through the change. If you could have cried he would have. He had never wanted to take the mark but with his mother at stake he would have done anything for her just to keep their family together. Draco smiled. He would never have to bow to that madman again. With an unnecessary breath he continued his observations.

He knew that his silver eyes would remain the same way as they had been before. Malfoy's always prided themselves on their appearance after all. However he hadn't been expecting his hair to be auburn mixed with white blond. Where had that come from? Both his parents had blond hair though his father's was white blond and his mother's was more of a honey colour. This colour almost reminded him of Potter.

Shaking his head he became determined to discover what else had changed. However his physical body was fine. It remained exactly the same much to his relief. He was still the tall svelte male he had been before the change. Now all he had to do was check is memories.

Through the change that had been something that always stumped the Unspeakables. They still couldn't discover a reason for the memory loss. Some newborns came out of the change with every single one of their human memories which they were all thankful for. Others came out hardly remembering a thing about them. Some were lucky to remember the most important memories while others only held trivia. There was no way to prevent it and even a Memory Potion did little to return the lost memories.

Draco could easily picture his family and his home at Malfoy Manor. Everything about the manor or relating to it was safe. There was even is _"beloved"_ Aunt Bella and her husband. He could remember his godfather, Severus and the times they had spent together while working on potions or simply reading about obscure magic. Surprisingly he also remembered the Dark Lord and the cruel times he had seen whilst attending the few meetings he'd been forced to. Draco shuddered. Why couldn't he have forgotten all about that?

Even with these memories, he was having trouble remembering some facts.

He couldn't remember his friends or anyone at Hogwarts. Not that he had many actual friends though more like acquaintances. But the few he did eluded him completely as if they didn't matter to him anymore. None of the teachers particularly stood out in his mind nor did any of the students. Honestly he worked hard and they pretty much just ignored him unless he was going after Potter . . .

That was something he remembered, the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter.

Why would he need to remember him of all people? Everything about Potter he remembered almost as if they shared the same life. He recalled their first meeting at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and then the horrible introduction on the train in front of the Weasel where he was turned down for the red head of all people. The numerous altercations they had were also part of his memories every single one of them. He didn't know how or even why that had occurred but Harry was one of the memories he remembered.

"I see that you have finally awakened."

Draco's head snapped towards the musical voice while his hand sought his wand. He finally figured out what he was missing. Why couldn't he feel his magic?

His magic when he was a wizard flowed through his veins. It crackled in the air when he used a high level spell or when his emotions were strong. It was a part of him and yet he couldn't feel it now. He held his wand in his hand, a mere conductor for the enormous power he held and yet he couldn't feel it. That was what was missing. His magic.

"Yes an unfortunate side effect from turning. I was hoping that perhaps since you were so powerful you would have beaten the odds and retained your magic and yet it hasn't occurred yet. Oh well we shall just have to wait and see whether or not young Harry shall be any different."

Potter? Oh yes he was here as well. He'd forgotten that fact.

Draco turned to see him convulsing on the bed beside him as if he were under the Cruciatus curse. That caught his attention immediately and even though he was the enemy he had this urge to check that he was alright. In a flash he was standing beside the bed not really understanding what he had accomplished when he laid his eyes upon Potter.

The boy was changing. Their skin was identical, uncommonly pale which was a common trait in all vampires. What shocked him the most was the unruly mop of hair that had once been auburn was now white blond with auburn streaks through it almost giving him the appearance of a member of the Malfoy family which was impossible wasn't it? But Draco now shared the exact same hair colour down to the last detail as far as he could tell which was unnerving on its own. Harry's eye lids were screwed shut in pain hiding his eye colour but Draco was beginning to suspect that when opened they would be a mix of silver and emerald green, the same as the Malfoy's.

"What did you do to us? Why do we look similar?"

Sanguini gave a harsh smile that looked as if he had been practicing to appear calm and collect but hadn't achieved it yet.

"Oh you have always been identical beneath the facade in which you both have kept. I noticed it during that Christmas party Worple forced me to attend. My gift you see is the ability to read people's aura. I would be able to tell who are meant to be together as lovers and who would never work no matter how hard they try. I would know immediately who is family and who is not and I would definitely be able to tell which people are twins whether or not they were hiding it."

Draco stared at his sire in shock. Harry was related to him and if what he was hinting at was anything to go by they were identical twins. When he was little and his father had still payed attention to him like a father should, he was told of stories about his twin brother whom he would never meet. He didn't exactly remember the entire story or perhaps he wasn't told the details but if this vampire was correct then Harry Potter was truly Altair Narcissus Malfoy, his twin.

After his father began to spend more time at the Ministry and less time with him, Draco had begun to imagine what it would be like to truly have a twin, someone that would like similar things to him, someone who would play with him and spend time with him when he was bored or just lonely. At age eleven that was what he believed Harry James Potter would do. They would become friends and he would fill the loneliness in his heart that his father had left. That idea had been shot down though and replaced with something else though and even if it wasn't a friend, Harry had replaced that something he was lacking in his heart.

It was truly shocking and he found that even with all the animosity in their past Draco actually enjoyed the idea of having Harry as his brother. This time he wouldn't scream up the chance he had been given.

"I can see by your face that you have at least some knowledge of how this came to be then."

Draco turned slowly to the vampire who was standing near the door.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name so I shan't be explaining any of this while by brother is still suffering through this curse that you have bestowed upon us." He practically growled.

"Forgive me. My name is Sanguini and I'm a free roaming vampire from Siberia though I have numerous houses elsewhere. I no longer have a sire as he died doing something foolish like believe humans could understand vampires. Pssh the idiot was attacked by his own food. As it is I only have the two of you know who will obey me as I am your sire."

Draco growled at the thought of leaving one master for another. He truly hadn't wanted any of this though finding Altair was well worth it he supposed. It would have been better finding out without the change. His focus returned to Altair as his heart began beating furiously. The change was coming to an end.

Draco's heart clenched slightly as Altair thrashed upon the bed. Even if he attempted to restrain his brother it wouldn't do anything for the pain that he was in. All he could do was wait for the end and hope by some miracle that Altair still remembered him like he had. If he didn't then Draco could always share his memories with him through a pensive.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Harry ceased screaming and seemed to still as his heart ceased beating with one last thump.

"I shall leave you to get more acquainted. You shall be with me for a very long time so you had better get used to being in each other's presence. You will not leave this cottage at any time and I expect to be told whether or not dear Harry can use his magic." Sanguini instructed before leaving the room.

Harry who had just sat up as Sanguini finished looked towards Malfoy with so many questions going through his mind. He decided to keep his first question simple.

"Malfoy, what is going on?"

Draco sighed in relief as Altair confirmed that he remembered him. That was a relief to the newborn. He didn't want to have to begin with a discussion on their lives.

"Firstly what do you remember?"

"I remember leaving the party to follow you and Snape since I believed that you were up to something and I needed to prove it. Then the vampire, Sanugini I think, snuck up behind me and I blanked out after that."

Draco shook his head in exasperation. "That's not what I meant – what do you mean you followed me?"

Harry's face turned sheepish and he would have blushed if he could have but then froze. He couldn't blush but that meant . . .

"He turned us which means you were asking what I remember all together and not just beforehand." Harry looked towards Draco in confirmation and once he had it he began sifting through the memories he had retained through the change.

The first memory that came to him was of Draco and all the times they had been in a scuffle. Then he remembered every time he had seen Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy which confused him. Snape was also someone who jumped out at him throughout his memories much to his frustration. Maybe Occlumency lessons had some affect on those memories? The one thing that annoyed him the most was every single memory he had of Voldemort was still present. Of all things couldn't he have forgotten those? It appeared as if those were the memories he had retained during the change.

All that was left of his friends, family and acquaintances were simply names. Sure it was great that he could remember every single name but that was it. There weren't any memories that he had of Ron or Hermione. Even Sirius wasn't there anymore but he didn't feel sad about that. In fact there weren't any emotions to go along with any of the names he held in his memory. Harry didn't know whether or not to feel for those memories or not since he couldn't remember them.

Sighing he turned towards Draco.

"I remember you clearly. However I also remember Voldemort, your father, mother and Snape after that everything else is blurry. I can't remember any of my friends, teachers or family. Their names I have but nothing else, no emotions or memories tied to them."

Draco nodded in understanding after all that's what he was left with as well.

"What of your magic? It isn't supposed to be possible that you retain your magic but Sanguini though we could. I of course can't but it might be possible for you."

Harry looked towards his wand and cautiously picked it up. The rush of magic wasn't there. It was simply nothing and that saddened him to think that once great feeling would never be felt again. The look on his face obviously told Draco all he needed to know.

"Why did he kidnap us?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Sanguini has the ability to read a person's aura. Before you woke he explained to me that we shared a similar aura meaning we were somehow closely related to one another. At first I didn't want to believe it but then I actually saw you and I can tell you know whatever you see in me is exactly the same on you. We share the same colour hair and our eyes are even similar yet yours have flecks of emerald since that was your original colour. Unfortunately we aren't allowed to leave this place otherwise I would show you a mirror."

Harry sat down heavily thinking over what Draco had just said. They were related. They were closely related. He had always desired to have a family and at a time he had believed that the Dursley's were it but something had held him back. Even though the memories were gone he felt as if they had never been his true family. Now he had the chance to have someone to look out for him and if Draco's demeanour was anything to go by he had wished for the exact same thing.

"How did you realize who I was?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Draco crossed the room and sat down beside him.

"When I was little my father would spend lengthy amounts of time with me as I would usually be alone in the manor. He told me stories of my twin, an identical twin, Altair Narcissa Malfoy who was my double except for the eyes. His eyes were always emerald green "the same shade as my hearts eyes", father always said cryptically. As the years wore on he would speak to me less and less as he spent more time at the Ministry. I never knew the entire story about what happened to him but I now know because he is staring right back at me."

"I have always wanted someone who would be with me, someone who wouldn't see the Malfoy money or prestige and just want to be by my side for it instead. Now I have that chance and I want us to start again even with our memories of the past. I want to get to know you as my brother."

Harry allowed Draco to place a comforting arm around him as they sat side by side. He nodded his head in acceptance. There was nothing to lose after all. He didn't have any memories of his friends and neither did Draco so they could always create new ones.

"I don't want to remain here any longer. This place is too depressing for anyone to live here."

"You heard Sanguini, Harry. He ordered us not to leave the cottage." Draco replied not moving a muscle.

"If we are going to start this new relationship then you are going to have to begin calling me Altair as I no longer look or feel like Harry Potter. Do you actually feel like you must obey that order?"

Draco startled at Altair's question. He honestly didn't feel the urge to obey his sire which was confusing since all newborns were dependant on them. No he needed to go and see, he wanted to go to . . .

"Lucius," Altair answered for him.

That was it, his father. But why would he need to go to his father instead of his sire?

"Lucius hasn't aged terribly has he?" Altair said in thought.

"No, I've never witnessed any change in father's age. So if he is a vampire it should be impossible for him and mother to have children id she is a vampire as well. Even with the numerous potions available on the market it still would be impossible for a vampire to have children."

"If that were true and Lucius and Narcissa were both our parents then we both would have pure blond hair instead of auburn." Altair might have accepted Draco but accepting his true parents might take awhile longer than that considering what he had been through with them.

Draco nodded his head. Obviously they had someone else's genes along with those of Lucius since nothing of Narcissa was visible in either of them.

"Lucius is going to have many questions to answer when we see him again, if we see him again."

"For now let's focus on our escape plan shall we?" Draco said.

Altair stood and began to look around the room. The door was reinforced with a spell to be unbreakable and the window was too small for either of them to climb through. The only other way would be to break straight through the wall as long as it didn't also have an unbreakable spell on them. He ran his hand against the wall trying to find a weak point until a gasp broke through his thoughts.

Draco was standing on the other side with his arm through the wall while it was still intact. It appeared as if he were perfectly fine considering his arm was in the wall. Altair immediately moved towards his brother and looked at it.

"That doesn't hurt does it?"

"No it feels as if I have my arm sticking through a waterfall that's all." Draco replied still a little shocked from the turn of events.

Altair placed one hand on Draco's arm before pushing his own hand through the wall. It did indeed feel as if the wall was a waterfall. Both suddenly smirked before turning to each other. Their minds made up they walked straight through the wall without gaining even one scratch and then promptly feel to the ground. Neither of them had realized that while they were alright walking through walls they still had to drop from the second story. It didn't hurt them since they landed on their feet due to their superhuman grace but it was a shock.

Draco turned back to the house and looked at it wondering whether he could attempt to walk through the wall again. Surprisingly he couldn't.

"Your ability has only just manifested perhaps you just need practice." Altair suggested. He was slightly put out that he didn't have any abilities that had been revealed yet while Draco did but something told him it was to do with Draco being older than him as both a wizard and a vampire even if it was only my minutes.

Draco nodded and then faced the forest that surrounded the small cottage with determination. They were going to leave and never return to this place. He would make sure of it.

"Come one let's leave before Sanguini returns. Let's go home."

With that Altair followed Draco into the forest using their swift speed to gain distance between them and their sire hoping it would be enough to grant them freedom.

* * *

**Alright so that is the second chapter. Harry is now Altair though obviously the Order is still going to call him Harry so I shall use both. Don't get confused. **

**So what shall happen to Sanguini now? Visit the poll to have an opinion on what shall happen to him.**

**~ The polls for Sanguini and the Pairing will be swapped around every few days so keep an eye out for the next poll. ~**

**Haha can't believe I received 24 reviews for one chapter love you all! Thank you for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

The morning was quiet and calm as the animals began to wake in the forest surrounding the small cottage in the middle of Scotland. Small creatures scuttled about ready to begin a new day after the luxurious sleep they had been granted the night before. In the early morning the peace that seemed to ooze from every pore of the forest created an atmosphere that relaxed and invigorated anyone who passed through but that tranquillity was shattered with one sound.

A strangled scream was all you could hear from miles around as Sanguini returned to his home and found his two newborns gone.

Sanguini had left the pair to talk after the new discoveries both had made this morning when they had awakened for the first time as a vampire. It was their second birth and Sanguini was technically their sire though there was something that seemed off about the entire situation. It was almost as if the connection that made them sire and childe wasn't present. But that couldn't be possible as he _had_ turned both of them.

So when he had told them to remain and talk about their situation he had actually meant for them to stay and they should have.

Sanguini had only left to get them some food as he knew how hungry a newborn could be once they had awakened. Newborns were notoriously known for their strength and agility that made them stronger than seasoned vampires however their thirst was even stronger than that. It burned the throat until sated and if they couldn't find food the bloodlust would take control over their mind until they were full. Nothing would matter until they were full. They could attack their own human family and not even realize it until it was too late. That was why he had left.

He had left to travel to a human village north of their location in a forest that was off limits to humans. There he had simply knocked out two human males for his children to feed from when the humans awoke again. Live humans were always better to feed on than the dead. It also granted his children time to learn how to kill a human properly without being discovered for it and he desperately needed to teach them that as soon as possible so they could leave the forest and with that Britain all together.

Bringing the humans back to the cottage wasn't too bad either. He had already carried both Draco and Harry to the same location not three days beforehand. So that was a piece of cake. He'd eagerly dumped the bodies on the ground in the kitchen upon entering the cottage. All he desired to do was see his two children, the two that would eventually start a family with him as soon as they were out of the newborn stage.

The silence of the house however caused him to start. He had heard a lot about this pair and even though they were family they should have at least fought since they had been rivals at school. The change shouldn't have altered any of that between them. But he still didn't know what they remembered from their pasts either so that could have been a problem especially if they no longer had a reason to fight each other anymore. Sure it would be good for him in the long run but he didn't know what they remembered so it would be difficult attempting to teach them about both the vampires and the wizards.

However this silence shouldn't have even been in the house to begin with. Harry and Draco should have been at least talking still but there was no sound at all. Sanguini couldn't hear any footsteps or creaks of the bed as they moved around the small room. It only proved one thing to Sanguini. They weren't in the room at all.

Rushing down the hall he threw open the door and confirmed what he had suspected. Both of his children were gone.

Enraged, Sanguini killed both humans he had brought back by tearing them apart . . . painfully. They weren't needed and if they woke before he caught his children and dragged them back then they would escape and he would be under suspicions. No it was better that they were dead and besides it helped to alleviate the anger he was currently feeling.

Why hadn't they remained in the room? Sanguini had specifically ordered them to remain in the room and not leave. As their sire they should have obeyed his every word for the next few decades until they could control their lust and matured from the newborns that they were. He didn't understand why they had left. How did they manage to escape from him?

Sanguini thought back to the feeling he had when he had bitten them. It wasn't a sire bite which meant it hadn't connected them. But that also meant that they already had a sire which in itself was confusing and impossible. Stopping for a moment he thought back a bit. He didn't know anything about the wizarding world at all. So was it possible for vampires to impregnate humans? Was it possible for there to be half vampires? If so that would explain many things about why he couldn't feel the connection of sire to child. They already had a sire.

That answer brought up many other questions. Who was there original sire? Why had they been separated at birth? Why was there vampire side suppressed so they appeared human to the wizards and allowed them to be turned into fully fledged vampies?

He needed these questions answered and for that he would have to locate his children and their sire. Once found he would kill the sire after the questions were answered and take back his children so they could live happily and create a family of their own even if they only turned people. With two magical vampires it could be possible for him to take over the Volturri or create an even larger coven. Anything was possible as long as he had those two. So that was what he had to do. It shouldn't be too hard to track two newborns in a forest, Sanguini thought with a smirk.

Leaving the cottage he found their trail and narrowed his eyes. Soon they would be back where they belonged.

x-x-x-x-x

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered at Grimmuald Place however this was no ordinary meeting to foil the plans of an evil Dark Lord and save the world from a tyrant. This was a meeting to discover where their precious saviour had been taken to. After all being kidnapped by a vampire that shouldn't have been allowed into Hogwarts in the first place was a common occurrence for the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. Said boy could never do anything normal.

It was just Severus' luck that he had promised the boy's mother, Lily to look after the brat should anything happen to them even if it were discreetly she would be eternally grateful. She had even managed to get a full unbreakable vow out of him the last time he had ever seen her alive, merely three months before her demise at the hands of the Dark Lord who was bent on fulfilling the prophecy that he hadn't even completely heard. Of course it had also been Severus' fault for telling the Dark Lord part of the prophecy in the first place so he thought it was adequate payment for costing Lily and Potter their lives not that he hadn't come to care for the boy on some level of consciousness.

It wasn't that he was heartless he just didn't show his emotions around students like any true Slytherin would do. Yes on some level the brat was worth the effort he placed into protecting him every year. Harry might look like an exact replica of James Potter but that wasn't entirely true and Severus was probably the only one to witness it. Harry Potter for all the physical features shared with his parents acted nothing like them.

He wasn't a James Potter copy. He wasn't a bully that loved to play pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins or people who he believed were below him. Nor did he strut around acting as if he owned the castle and therefore everyone in it. Sure people followed him but that had more to do with the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived than actually someone "cool". Neither did he act like Lily. He wasn't strict with the rules. Sure he was kind and caring of those people around him but that was also to do with the fact he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was simply expected of him to be that way. Yet there was something about the boy that screamed Slytherin something no Potter would aspire to be.

If anything he acted more like Lucius Malfoy than anyone else. No one would ever believe him if he spoke that aloud.

Harry carried himself like Lucius. He was strong and proud yet didn't reveal the arrogance that Lucius showed in public to keep his cold untouchable figure that had the Minister eating out of the palm of his hand. A natural charm he seemed to possess drew those to him like a moth to flame so similar to that of the Dark Lord in his youth when he was actually attractive and not half reptilian. It was an odd mixture and reminded Severus of Draco who although didn't share the looks of Harry also acted exactly similarly.

His abilities also screamed nothing of Lily or James.

Parseltongue was _strictly _a blood trait regardless of whatever trash the headmaster spouted about links to the Dark Lord from that one Halloween night. However if that were true, the only Parselmouth that Severus knew of in Britain (or in fact the world) was Lord Voldemort and Severus knew it wasn't possible for Harry to be related to him anyway. Voldemort would never attempt to kill one of his own blood especially one that shared his talent to converse with snakes. Even if he was an immortal bastard he still desired to have an heir, someone like him. He desired someone to be close to and no matter how much the Inner Circle claimed that place they weren't there. The Dark Lord held that place for a blood relative and no one else.

Harry also shared none of Lily's talent in Potions or James' talent in Transfiguration (as much as he hated to admit that). Sure he was a keen flier which could be attributed to Potter but that was it. Natural or not the "gift" didn't come from James. He was remarkably skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and surprisingly enough Ancient Runes though he'd never taken the subject. Severus had seen Harry on several occasions going through one of Granger's books and seemed to be a natural at it. Neither of his supposed parents had these talents. Lucius had always been good at Ancient runes and Charms and the same could be seen in Draco. The Dark Arts could also be accredited to the Dark Lord which both scared and stunned him.

In short Harry James Potter was an enigma he had yet to certify . . . a missing enigma.

Then there was the problem of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had also been taken by the vampire. For what reason he had been kidnapped along with Harry no one could identify but it was obvious that it had been done on purpose and not one of those "wrong place, wrong times" moves. It didn't matter to the Order that Severus had also sworn to Narcissa to protect Draco through an unbreakable vow either there only concern was locating Harry and no one else appeared to matter even if Severus died for failing the vow. Oh well then they'd have to find another spy which wasn't likely. Good luck defeating the Dark Lord without an inside man.

For him to live he needed to locate both Harry and Draco and make sure they were both unharmed otherwise either unbreakable vow would activate instantly killing him. Of course what was his life against that of their precious saviour? Probably nothing with how they were acting.

With those reasons he was now sitting in the middle of Grimmauld Place's kitchen as the Order gathered around to discuss where there precious saviour could be now. Everyone was in a panic even though they were supposed to be the adults and the children should have been panicking yet even though they weren't present they appeared to be taking it better than the adults. Severus guessed that it came from being in so many dangerous situations with Harry before though Harry was hardly to blame for that.

"Quiet!" Albus commanded as the last of the Order arrived and took their seats. "We have a problem on our hands. Harry Potter has been kidnapped."

The roar that followed that was deafening even if the news was old and Severus almost felt sorry for Lupin's keen hearing, yet the key term was almost.

Once the group had quietened, Albus continued. "It is confirmed that on Christmas Eve Horace Slughorn threw a party to celebrate however he didn't just invite students of the castle he also invited past students. With one of his past students, Worple I believe his name was, a vampire accompanied him. It was confirmed by Severus that this vampire, Sanguini, was the last person to be in physical contact with Harry Potter. What we need to do know is locate them before they leave the country or before he turns the boy."

"Don't be ridiculous Albus! That vampire won't touch Harry as he's already been claimed by me. A werewolf will always mark his cub and protect them with their lives! I don't even have to bit Harry to claim him as my cub as my scent should be all over him." Lupin said in outrage.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. He never liked being reminded of the monster that Lupin transformed into once a month. The thought brought back the one memory he had tried to suppress. It was one of the many reasons that he fought constantly with the man though Lupin had yet to realize it what with the masking potions he continuously took. He was grateful though that he hadn't figured it out, it gave him more of a reason to aggravate the werewolf without getting anything in return. Much to Severus' relief, Lupin had always been the kind Marauder. However he also enjoyed pointing out the numerous times he was wrong. This being just one of them.

"Lupin don't be ludicrous you haven't said a word to the boy since the death of your precious mutt. He was here as usual for his summer holidays and yet you ignored the boy as if he were barely even present. Instead you moped around as if you'd lost your mate. If you actually had claimed Potter as your cub then the vampire would have been repelled by the scent on him before he even had an opportunity to take a second glance. He would never have been kidnapped in the first place if your assumption was correct." Severus snarled.

It was a low blow but it had to be said. In the past year Lupin had been rather distant to Harry despite being his "cub". If what Lupin had said was true then he would have helped Harry through his own depression at losing the mutt. Instead he had wallowed in his own self pity acting as if the mutt was his mate instead of just a pack member and left Harry alone almost as if he were blaming the child for what occurred during the Department of Mysteries.

Harry could hardly be blamed for that. They hadn't told him anything that year and with Dumbledore avoiding him like the plague it was a wonder the poor child hadn't gone dark from the pressure he was put under. Yet no one seemed worried that he would break from it all. The Order believed that he couldn't be broken by anyone except Voldemort as said by the prophecy but that was completely wrong.

Severus couldn't even count the times he had allowed the poor boy to wonder the castle at night after seeing the emotions fly across his face. His face openly showed desperation, loneliness, depression, anger and so many more emotions that it was staggering and they were all dark emotions. He would never show them when surrounded by people but alone it looked as if he were about to shatter. No one had ever noticed and no one would believe a word Severus said about the boy.

Lupin's face fell as he spoke the truth. Not many people payed any attention to boy this year. Dumbledore didn't count since he was practically force feeding information into the boy and failing to notice how it actually affected the boy. Severus would have to bet that the one other person paying any attention to the boy was Draco and that was only because of his task.

"So Harry doesn't have any protection from this vampire?" Molly asked in horrified tones.

"No Molly I'm afraid not." Albus sighed.

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say as everyone began to whimper in fear making Severus cringe. He couldn't believe that all of these people would rest their only hopes of Voldemort's defeat in the hands of a sixteen year old boy, a boy who hadn't known he was magical until his eleventh birthday at that.

"We need to focus on locating this vampire and through it Harry. I want the Hogwarts teachers minus Severus to search the grounds and try to locate a path that the vampire could have possibly taken and track where it leads to. Everyone else I want you to scout out the main areas to try and hear any rumours that may help us. Severus you know what you will be doing."

Severus sighed as the other Order members all began to discuss loudly where they would all be going while he knew he would be informing the Dark Lord of what had transpired. The only places the groups were going to check were Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade not that they believed the vampire would be anywhere near them though he wouldn't tell them that. If Severus was the one to find him first, Sanguini would be dead vampire simply for kidnapping those he vowed to protect. He would not allow this crime to go unpunished regardless of what Dumbledore might say.

"This isn't good if the boy has been changed then I'm going to have to find another means to dispose of the Horcrux inside of him. A simple Avada Kedavra will no long work on an immortal." A voice beside him mumbled.

Snape froze in shock looking around. No one else had head the ramblings of the headmaster as they were too busy arguing amongst themselves trying to split up into search groups. Was what Dumbledore said true? Was Harry Potter a Horcrux of the Dark Lord?

Being fond of the Dark Arts as he was he had heard numerous rumours of Horcruxes. He didn't know how they were made or anyone who was ambitious enough to actually attempt to create one knowing what crime you would have to commit to create a Horcrux. There was a certain lack of books on the subject for him to research any further. But if the Dark Lord had been able to create a Horocrux then he wouldn't have simple stopped at one if Dumbledore's left hand was anything to go by. It was obvious he had touched a cursed object that had Severus wondering why he hadn't been called to take a look at the damage. Did the headmaster trust him that much that he would forsake his help in return for the alternative?

If his theory was correct however then he needed to tell the Dark Lord immediately of what he had heard especially if it were to be discovered that he had heard and not spoken up. Severus knew that regardless of the vessel, the Dark Lord would protect and be possessive of his Horcruxes. The Dark Lord would keep Harry safe from those that meant him harm. So his only option would be to inform his master of what the headmaster was attempting to accomplish.

The headmaster would be livid at what he was about to do.

Not that it particularly mattered at the moment what Dumbledore thought of him. If he was planning to kill Harry then he would have to stop him regardless of whether or not he was indeed a Horcurx. His vow made it so Harry James Potter would live to see another day. All he had to do was find a person he could trust with this information.

He would just have to take the news to the Dark Lord and pray that it would be enough to save the young Potter heir from certain death at the hands of those he trusted.

x-x-x-x-x

"What newsss do you have for me?" The Dark Lord hissed as the Inner Circle met at Riddle Manor.

The place was entirely muggle so it was the best place for them to hide. None of them knew but the house had once belonged to their Lord's muggle father though he had been an aristocrat. The house was legally his to call home not that you would find the Dark Lord ever calling it anything but headquarters. Riddle Manor was locate in a small muggle town called Little Hangleton and the only magical beings in the area were them. No one would suspect that the Death Eater's who openly opposed everything muggle would hide there.

"My Lord all of your plans are progressing swiftly. Fenrir is openly supporting us and is rallying the other packs to join our cause. The giants have also joined us though they don't particularly care. With the vampires we are having slight problems." Rudolphus said.

"What ssslight problemsss?" the Dark Lord asked furiously.

Rabastan was the one brave enough to answer. "They have a problem with allowing us to kill or enslave their food source however their displeasure at the Ministry and at the Order of the Phoenix is great enough for them to remain neutral at the current point in time."

The Dark Lord leaned back into his throne and stroked Nagini's head lovingly. It also struck Severus as strange that Nagini seemed so loyal to her master. Even after he disappeared the first time she remained around areas where she knew the Dark Lord had once lived in. Her loyalty went further than any other living creature he knew. Wait! Could she possibly be another of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes?

It would explain many unusual things about the Dark Lord's familiar that couldn't be explained otherwise. He hadn't thought that you could turn an animal into a Horcrux but if you could turn a human into one unknowingly than hey you could also turn an animal into one. Severus literally had no idea how he was going to bring this topic up with a Crucio happy Dark Lord.

"Luccciusss what newsss isss there on young Draco'sss tasssk?"

Severus started. He hadn't known that Lucius had been taken from Azkaban. In fact it appeared as if Lucius had never set foot in Azkaban but then who was in Lucius' cell? Could it be that Lucius was so favoured by the Dark Lord that he wouldn't even allow the man to spend time in Azkaban for his failure unlike the others?

"My Lord his plans are progressing well. He is still attempting to fix the problem but it should be complete soon and he will signal us immediately."

The laugh the Dark Lord had sent shivers down the spines of many gathered. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was cold and calculating without a care in the world for others. Severus' mind however was on the task Draco had been sent. There was no way that Draco would be able to finish it now that he was missing. He cringed before boldly stepping forward to reveal this piece of news.

"Actually my Lord there is a slight problem."

All eyes focused on him immediately. The red serpent eyes of his master narrowed.

"Explain."

"Last night the incompetent potions master, that the old coot hired, threw a Christmas party," Severus sneered, stupid idiot, "allowing not only students to attend but past students and acquaintances. During the party a vampire, Sanguini his name is, disappeared from his associate's side and never returned. Later that night it was discovered that two other students were also missing. They were identified by me as Draco Malfoy and . . . Harry Potter, my Lord."

The silence that surrounded the Inner Circle created a tense atmosphere. They were all waiting for the Dark Lord to throw out a Crucio at his ruined plans however he remained silent and that was far worse than any punishment he could dish out.

"Ssseverusss, what did the Order have to sssay?" The fact that the Dark Lord hadn't cursed them yet proved how dire this situation was and also how important he believed both of the teens to be.

He gulped silently before answering. "They have sent out a search party to look for them however with the way they are handling it they won't be able to find them. The plan was to send a group to look around Hogwarts and then the Alleys and Hogsmeade after that it was pretty much left believing that they would succeed via that simple method. However they know very little on vampires, that is to say that they won't be able to locate either of them any time soon if ever."

Severus knew that Lucius was devastated by this news. He only had one child now since the loss of Altair. The Dark Lord hadn't particularly cared for Lucius' loss but now something was different he seemed to be keeping the Malfoy's close to him for some reason. Something big was changing in their world and it was all based around Harry Potter and the Malfoy's. What had Voldemort done to them to make them so precious?

"You will do everything in your power to bring them back, Severus." The order spoken lightly and without its usual hiss but he knew should he fail he would be killed instantly.

"Yes, my Lord however I also overheard some news that might interest you."

This definitely wasn't how he wanted to breach the subject but he had no other choice. He needed to make sure that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lived. Draco's life was already saved since he sided with the Dark Lord, Harry however wasn't so lucky. If this was the only possible way to assure Harry's future he would do it without a second thought.

"Very well what isss it Ssseverusss?"

"It appears as if the old coot learnt of one of your secrets master. He has been attempting to locate your Horcruxes in an attempt to make you "mortal" again. He was destroyed your ring and the diary was destroyed unknowingly by Potter however he suspects that you made another before your defeat at the boys hands. He knows that Potter himself is a Horcrux and that is why the connection between you was established. You share part of the same soul."

The Dark Lord appeared to be furious and Severus was worried that he would be suffering the effects of the Cruciatus any second however surprisingly he calmed down and remained seated keeping Nagini slightly closer than before. At least that proved one thing to him. Nagini was a Horcrux.

"Thisss isss very interesssting newsss Ssseverusss I ssshall have to move my objectsss from their current locationsss and keep them elsssewhere. However I am curiousss why doesss the Potter brat concccern me even knowing what he isss?"

A flash of fright passed through his eyes that the Dark Lord obviously caught as he narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

"My Lord, Dumbledore plans to kill the boy regardless of his new found advantage over you as a newborn though he hopes that Potter isn't a vampire. He dislikes the ideas of vampire's altogether which is why I have kept my status concealed from the Order. They may approve of Werewolves since they are only a "monster" once a month but they can't stand Vampires and their eternal curse of darkness that they bring. Being a vampire just gives Dumbledore a reason to kill off his saviour. With the death of Harry Potter your Horcrux will also be destroyed."

Voldemort suddenly understood what it meant to lose Harry Potter and flew into a rage.

"I want them both found and bought to me alive! Do not allow the Order to locate them first! Do you understand me? If I have found that any of you have harmed them I will show you no mercy!"

He was so furious that the natural hiss that he kept in his voice dissipated again. Everyone in the Inner Circle bowed and echoed each other in their reply.

"Yes my Lord."

Voldemort swept from the room without another glance taking Nagini with him. Some of his most devoted followers immediately left hoping to locate the pair before everyone else and be raised in their status though it was unlikely to happen. Lucius had been his right-hand man for a long time now.

Severus moved towards Lucius knowing that he was trouble over the disappearance of his son.

"Why would this vampire take Draco?" Lucius demanded to know even though he knew Severus didn't have the answers.

"I can only assume that he saw something in both Draco and Harry that created a desire to turn them. You must remember that both are extremely talented wizards and that was probably one of the key factors that led the vampire to them. Don't fret my friend we shall get Draco back unharmed."

"Just not likely human anymore." Lucius replied tersely.

Severus couldn't say anything on that. It was likely that Draco wouldn't return human. Neither of them was likely to return human. They could only hope that their parentage didn't allow the vampire to have any control over them at all.

"Lucius return to the Malfoy manor. If there is one place that Draco is likely to turn to then it is home regardless of whether Harry is with him or not. I have a feeling that they will end up there in the end. At least one of them will return and you will still have your station with the Dark Lord."

Lucius nodded and began to walk off and yet Severus heard him mutter quietly to himself.

"It is not much of a noble station. Not much of a noble station at all."

Before he could reply, Lucius apparated away, leaving Severus alone in the hallway of Riddle Manor. Logically he knew that he was correct in assuming that Draco would return to the place he felt safe yet he couldn't help but worry about what state they would be in after arriving. They might have to kill the vampire, Sanguini, to actually leave and that would affect them. Then there was the first feeding. There were just too many factors that drove the entire situation to go wrong. All they could do was hope that Fate gave the two boys a break.

With a sigh, Severus apparrated back to Hogwarts to rest.

* * *

**No fear, for Draco and Altair (Harry) shall return next chapter while wondering through a forest also includes their first feed! Basically their journey to Malfoy manor.**

**I should probably mention that I am going to eventually include the Cullens however that is after the Volturri and yes I plan to kill off Bella since I can't stand her character. Sorry in advance to those that actually wanted her in the story!**

**The poll for pairings is still open so there is plenty of time to vote for that. **

**Also I would like to hear what you want Harry's gift to be. I might choose one of your idea's if I like them better than my own (no I will not tell you my idea . . . yet) If I do like your idea and use it you shall have a chapter dedicated to you! I'll also take ideas for Lucius and Severus. ^.^ Keep in mind that Draco's ability is to alter his molecular density meaning that he can walk through objects or make his body tough enough to withstand **_**any**_** attack.**

**If you'd like to give me your idea's PM me or review it as long as I get it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Draco and Altair cringed in fear. The scream of pure fury that flowed through their enhanced hearing was definitely from their supposed sire. It echoed around them in the early morning and caused the wildlife to freeze in terror and back away from the two immortal beings knowing instantly it was them that the wrath was focused towards. The animals could sense that something wasn't right about them anyway from their lack of a heartbeat and that the sound of rage that travelled towards them was meant for them and not the wildlife in the surrounding area. The two immortal beings would be hunted while they were left alone.

That didn't stop Draco and Altair from moving onwards at their swift speed. They were still not any closer to a community of either magical people or simple muggles. Either would be fine as long as they had a fireplace. Since their father was caught up with the Dark Lord, Lucius made sure that Draco always carried spare floo powder since he couldn't go for his apparating licence yet. It was a failsafe that Draco was currently very thankful for. It would provide an escape for both himself and his brother.

Draco only paused in his movements to cast an anxious glance at his younger brother. He wasn't sure how exactly Altair was handling this new situation. A lot of information had been forced upon him since he had woken and only more was about to come should they eventually reach Malfoy Manor before Sanguini discovered them.

First he had discovered that he had been turned into a vampire, a creature that his second godfather naturally despised. Lupin would instantly know what Altair was and it wouldn't matter about what happened in the past, he would attack without thought. The werewolf inside Lupin would attack without thought and without feeling and Altair would retaliate with no option left. One of them would end up dead and with Draco aiding his sibling there was no way Lupin would win. Altair would lose the very last connection he had to his adoptive family. Something of that emotional magnitude would crush his younger brother.

Then there was the fact that he had been kidnapped. Surely after being portkeyed directly from the school to a graveyard he would have been emotionally affected by another kidnapping? Nope he hadn't shown anything of that either though it was the lesser of two evils.

After that came the fact that as vampires they couldn't use their magic any longer. They couldn't feel something that was connected to them since their birth. It was heart wrenching and even Draco had to admit that he was having difficulty with that notion. Not being able to access his magic any longer was like not being able to breath . . . well he didn't have to do that any longer and yet he wasn't too worried about that either. The fact that he had some ability manifest had aided towards his calm nature even if he had yet to utilize it appropriately.

Altair didn't have that comfort to aid him. No ability had made itself present after the turning and if Draco hadn't witnessed how powerful his brother truly was he would almost say that his brother wouldn't have any ability to help him through his eternal life. Thankfully he knew better. As Harry Potter, Altair had been strong in both magic and spirit. You could hardly find anything that would knock him down well until the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. But that was hardly his fault.

No Altair Narcissus Malfoy was hardly a push over.

However after everything that occurred he had remained emotionless. Through all of this he had remained impassive making it appear almost natural that Altair didn't feel anything for the change of situation. Draco had seen the look many times before on other Slytherins who always masked their pain and allowed others to see a cheerier face when in public so he knew the signs.

Altair wasn't taking this well at all and Draco, his own brother, had no idea how to help him through it.

Since they had always been rivals during school and he didn't remember ever interacting with his "friends" that way he was unsure of what to do. Should he stop and hug his brother? Should he simply ask what was wrong? As an older brother what was he meant to do? Draco sighed he had no idea.

"Draco whatever is on your mind speak it I won't laugh at you for thinking it."

The sudden sentence from his brother startled him out of his own thoughts and made him trip . . . through a tree. Damn his abilities wouldn't stabilize for another few years yet until he was no longer a newborn. Meaning he would still fall through things or worse crush thing as they ran into him as he turned into a solid form like a brick. Double damn!

A tinkling laugh that sounded like wind chimes floated around the forest and seemed to attract the attention of all the wildlife. The sound was soft at first before filling the air around them in harmony. It was Altair.

Never had Draco heard his brother laugh like this not even when they had been in Hogwarts. His emotions were always kept on a leash as if he were afraid that he would give the wrong reaction. It was a cautionary tactic that was placed before a mask. It hid his true self away from the world and left only Harry Potter. No this was much better than having Harry Potter around. Draco enjoyed listening to his brother laugh as if he had never done so before allowing a small amount of relaxation that truly they couldn't afford.

Once he had calmed a bit, Draco asked, "Why do you believe I have something on my mind, Altair?"

"You get this pensive look on your face when you have something bothering you even during school. It's not obvious to those around you who don't pay any attention but the more I watched you after I became suspicious of you this year the more I noticed certain things that betrayed what you truly felt. It's one of the main reasons I have travelled with you this far."

Draco's breath caught. Altair had been watching him? Why would he . . . of course his task. There was no way that he would be able to complete it now. Not when he was a vampire. He would never be permitted back into the school at this rate. He would never be able to save his mother or keep his father out of harms way in Azkaban.

"Draco?"

Altair had seen the pensive look that crossed his brother's face that mixed with a look of fear and sadness. It tugged greatly at his heart and he needed to know why his brother was in so much pain by one thought.

"Draco, you can tell me what happened. I might be able to help even though I am now in the same position as you." Altair suggested softly.

"The Dark Lord gave me a task as you guessed. If I was to succeed the task I would be honoured amongst the Death Eaters and assume my father's position in his fold. If I was to fail the task then my mother would be killed and my father would be moved to the worst possible cell in Azkaban. I having failed the task would either be killed or remain in the lowly position that I am depending on how greatly I failed."

Altair was horrified that Voldemort would actually stoop so low as to use an underage teenager but he was insane so why did it come as such a surprise?

"Draco, what task did he give you?"

He was mostly curious and yet he knew that his brother needed to get this off of his chest since he probably had been told not to speak of it to anyone else.

"I was tasked with finding a way to smuggle Death Eaters into the castle and killing Dumbledore by the end of the year. I already had a way to get the Death Eaters into the castle and yet I was beginning to get desperate with Dumbledore. No matter what I thought up he wouldn't be there half the time to even begin my plans and the only person who actually saw him when he returned was you." Draco said stiffly.

"Draco you were doing what you had to do for your - our family. You were obeying to keep them safe. In your position I would do the exact same thing. Don't think any less of yourself just because you were doing what you believed to be right!"

Draco looked up startled at Altair's outburst. He'd never thought of it that way. He just believed that he was betraying the wizarding world. He felt like scum kneeling to that madman and he'd always had to hide the pure disgust he held for the Dark Lord beneath his Occlumency shields. But here was Altair, once Harry Potter, telling him he would have done the same. It made him feel slightly elated that someone of such light would say that to him.

"You're free of that task now and we can always come up with a plan to free Luc—father and keep mother out of harm's way. Sure we won't be able to return to Hogwarts but we will have each other. We will have our family and it's all thanks to you Draco." Altair continued.

Draco nodded conceding the point. Truly there was no point in arguing against Altair if he made sense. Then he realized they had been distracted from their original discussion. Draco had desired to find out what was bothering Altair and get him to explain everything. He wanted his brother to open up to him.

"What of you Altair? What worries you?"

Altair shifted nervously finally showing some emotion that he had been desperately attempting to hide. It didn't work, not on Draco.

"I have told my fears to you. I would say it is only fair but that is not what I desire. Altair, I want us to truly be brothers and if that means helping each other through thick and thin then that is what we shall do. I want to help you through your pain like you did to me. We have just been through a change in our systems after being bitten and then when you add that on top of the demanding things we find ourselves placed in this year it will only continue to grow until you finally lose control. Add to the fact that you're a vampire now and that only means that you will have one huge explosion to cover. So please Altair let me help you!"

Draco's face was pleading with him and yet he couldn't bring himself to speak. How could he when he had hardly come to terms with what he was meant to be now. His life had been turned upside down in the space of a few days and he hadn't been coherent to actually pay any attention to it at all. Then there was the fact that Draco had been his rival in everything which didn't particularly help. The change in his appearance did little to aid in that assumption.

Draco sensed the hesitation in his brother and smiled sadly. It would take a while for him to begin to trust him but he had a feeling that it would happen.

"If you like we can keep moving and as you feel comfortable you can just say what is on your mind out loud. That way we can move further away from the lunatic of a vampire and help you with your feelings."

Altair nodded and followed closely behind his brother.

There were many things that he needed to speak allowed not only to reassure him but to get them off his chest. He needed to talk to someone about Sirius, the prophecy and what the Dark Lord had gotten him into. Sure he may have hinted stuff to Ron and Hermione at times but not enough to feel completely alone in the task. Then there was the whole vampire change and the helplessness he felt at losing his magic and not gaining any other abilities . . . yet . . . according to Draco that was.

The scenery continued to fly past them as they ran through the woods trying to locate a town, village or any home with a fireplace before Sanguini tracked them down. Silence stretched out between them as Draco remained silent and allowed his brother to gather his thoughts. The natural sounds of wildlife weren't heard as they sped past since they were too swift to hear anything of any substance. Not that it truly mattered to them whether they did or didn't anyway. They only had one plan in mind and that was getting as far away as possible before finding the nearest town and flooing away. They _had_ to stick to their plan.

"I suppose all of my worries began at the end of last year."

Draco looked up startled. He hadn't expected his brother to begin talking so soon and least of all about that. Everyone who supported the Dark Lord knew of Sirius Black's demise. Bellatrix raved about for weeks afterward thanks to her depleted sanity. So they all knew it was a sore subject for Harry and knew it would get a reaction out of him during a battle.

"All of the visions Voldemort gave me just led me into a trap that he had set up simply so I could get something for him that he needed. The prophecy, it screwed up my life even if I wasn't really Harry Potter. Now it doesn't even count considering that the entire thing no longer makes any sense. The real saviour would now have to be Neville and that's simply sad. No matter how much I care for him Neville wouldn't be able to pick up the role of saviour of the wizarding world not when everyone pins their hope on you and you doubt yourself every day considering your past failures."

"Then this year I had to make sure that I kept the prophecy out of my mind in case Vold- the Dark Lord discovered the contents and acted upon it. Along with that was the guilt I felt for Sirius and Cedric. It got slightly better the longer I spent around my friends I think as I felt better towards the end of the summer though I still can't connect them properly."

"I suppose the biggest problem I've had all year was attempting to discover what Dumbledore has been teaching me and for what purpose. All I know is that the Dark Lord's past is involved and it links to some objects and the prophecy. Honestly I wasn't even paying attention when we were viewing memories. All I saw was a kid who like me never received any love as a child however Dumbledore didn't pick up on any of that. All he saw was his own plan."

Draco swore that if he ever met the "relatives" that had raised his brother they wouldn't remain in the land of the living for very long to get acquainted with one another. Family didn't treat each other worse than scum. They were supposed to love each other and that was what he was going to teach his brother.

Altair paused and took a breath in thought. This was actually a good idea. He'd never talked so much about his past to anyone or what he was currently going through and getting everything off of his back was pleasantly calming almost as if the wind were caressing him gently, softly.

"I suppose that is a relief, knowing that I can't fulfil the prophecy anymore or accomplish any of the goals Dumbledore has set up for me considering that I am now a vampire. Knowing that Remus will more than likely attack me the instant I walk in the same room as him isn't a pleasant thought but I can't do anything about that either. I also have a feeling that I would get help from you if it ever came to that." Altair said smiling at his brother.

There was no uncertainty in his face. Altair knew that Draco would do anything for him.

"The kidnapping wasn't so unpleasant. Sure it brought back memories of fourth year but it wasn't that bad once I realize it was you I was with. I knew that the Dark Lord would never kidnap one of his own followers. It would just be pointless. The one thing though about this whole situation would be the loss of my magic."

Here Altair's voice gained emotion that it had previously been lacking. Losing magic was tough for someone who could previously feel it. For squibs it was alright as they'd never actually had magic to call their own to begin with however for wizards and witches it was different. Magic was like an electric current that ran through the blood. It was sharp and danced with vigour beneath their skin. It was a part of them and now it was gone.

"I don't even have an ability to counter that and it worries me that I don't have it yet knowing that all magical vampires have an ability after reawakening. Will I even gain an ability or is it another freakish thing about me that I carried over into my immortal life?"

Draco almost growled as he mentioned the word freakish. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out where his brother began to think of himself and his magic as freakish. The family Altair had been left with was nearing their last days. But then he began to notice something odd. The wind almost had a mind of its own.

The wind rustled through the trees and around them at his despair as if it knew that Altair was having trouble and was desperately trying to relax him. This was not normal by any means muggle or magical and Draco knew that it had something to do with his brother; he just had to figure out how.

"I wouldn't worry too much Altair. You are as strong if not stronger than I am. You will have an ability all you have to do is be patient. We don't know the circumstances of our birth or what happened to drive us apart. Once everything had been pieced together we'll have more of an idea about how to help your abilities manifest faster."

The reassurance that Altair heard in the words from his brother calmed Altair and with him the wind that seemed to dance to his brother. The air was somehow linked to his brother and that revealed a lot more than either knew about Altair's power. This only proved to Draco that the air had some connection to his brother's abilities. Perhaps there was simply more to his ability than they had first thought? However Draco didn't want to raise his brother's hopes by mentioning what had occurred. If he figured it out on his own then perhaps he would aid in the discovery of what lay ahead but until then he didn't want to do that to his sibling.

"Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

Altair nodded his eyes gleaming with a life that Draco had once thought lost. Yes everything would work out.

x-x-x-x-x

After their little talk that morning they had travelled a further ninety kilometres from the cottage that Sanguini had first taken them to however it still wasn't far enough away for either of them to relax despite how far away it appeared to be for muggles.

They knew that Sanguini wouldn't be pleased that they had left but they weren't about to stay and listen to him drone on and on about how they would make the perfect family together. How they would live their lives peacefully together and possibly create an even larger family than the Volturri. With dreams like that Sanguini was simply begging to be killed for treason against the ruling group of immortals. Neither would be a part of something that huge or dangerous.

It would be suicide and even if they were immortal and didn't have anywhere to return to should Lucius reject them for what they were they wouldn't be desperate enough to turn to suicide for a way out of their soon to be miserable lives. All of their hopes rested with Lucius Malfoy, their father, and if they couldn't count on a family member who could they count on?

The sun was beginning to drop down in the sky now as they rushed through more groves of trees with more stamina then humanly possible. There was only a slight problem in their plan. One they hadn't even though of yet as their main focus was to escape from their capture. They hadn't had anything to eat since awakening and their thirst was beginning to drive them insane with need.

Never had they felt anything like this before.

The thirst burnt their throats unlike the parched feeling that they felt when human. It burnt as if a fire was spreading swiftly through their system and demanding something to quench it however unlike water it craved for blood. The feeling was so unlike any other that they had ceased their running to think of possible ways to prevent the blood lust taking control. All they had thought was to drink blood. That was the only way to prevent it. But with no animal or person in sight they didn't have much choice but to continue their journey.

Throughout the day they had known that the blood lust would be upon them during the evening as it grew stronger with every bit of energy they consumed from running at an impossible pace. It would soon take over and the only thing that would stop their rampage would be the consumption of blood.

Draco was suffering the effects haven not eaten anything properly for awhile even as a human. He'd been too focused on his task and the constant throb of pain that emanated from his Dark Mark. The experience hadn't been pleasant. That was also however one good thing about being a vampire. You could not be marked permanently. The Dark Mark was already beginning to fade as was Altair's cursed scar. All other marks had long since disappeared.

"Draco . . . I'm beginning to . . . lose control." Altair panted.

He wasn't tired but the effort he was using to control the animalistic part of him was beginning to take its toll.

"I know . . . just a little further . . . we will make it Altair."

Barely ten minutes later their control slipped causing their eyes fogging over slightly. Their animalistic tendencies took control. To them it wasn't particularly an unpleasant situation as they knew roughly what they were doing but they couldn't do anything to cease their actions if they were completely conscious of their actions. They raced through the trees as the blood lust controlled their thoughts. There was only one thought on their minds.

Food . . .

They needed blood and that was it. There was no different path to take they needed to kill and that was it. In their induced states they didn't particularly care either and not even when they were out of their states. Draco had come to accept that he would be ordered to kill someone eventually by the Dark Lord. It was inevitable. Altair had accepted that he would have to kill the Dark Lord and also anyone who got in his way. It was simply an inevitable fact of life and there was nothing they could have done to change it. The circumstances were slightly different but they were still going to kill and both knew it and had accepted the thought as soon as they realized what they were. It truly didn't bother them.

They just wanted food.

Both stopped running and tilted their heads in unison as they heard rustling ahead of them. A kilometre away was a type of mammal. They weren't sure what type of mammal they only knew one decisive thing.

The mammals held blood. Warm blood. Food . . .

Kill . . .

Without a second thought they raced forwards silently. Neither made a sound as they closed the kilometre distance between them and their meal. The mammals didn't even stir. Not even a second later they pounced and took down two of the moving figures before sinking their dripping fangs into the closest available spot. In their blood lust state they truly didn't care about mess or making it as painless for whatever it was they were eating. They just needed sustenance and they were finally receiving.

The blood that seeped out from between the mammals wound and their hungry mouths oozed around them and stained their clothes making them cling tightly to the skin. Their robes had been taken from them during the change and hadn't been in the room with them leaving them in nothing more than t-shirts, pants and shoes now stained with blood and dirt. Rips were a common thing in their clothes as they didn't quite take care of what they ran into since the foliage simply snapped when run into. Of course they hadn't noticed that yet.

Once the mammal was dry and the blood lust had receded, Altair pulled back with a grimace on his face and took a look at his "food". It was a deer. He had never thought about the food that he would desire to eat if he was turned into a vampire. He'd never believed it necessary. But this was something he never wanted to try again. The deer reminded him too much of James Potter and his own patronus – which he wouldn't be able to do again – it was too much to bear.

Still he hadn't believed that an animal's blood would taste that bad. Sure he expected that cold blooded animals tasted differently to warm blooded animals and yet here was the deer and it tasted terrible to his delicate senses. The warm blood should have been fine for a substitute meal for humans until they came across a village and drank there but it wasn't the case.

Altair looked over to his brother. "Draco that tasted foul."

Draco finished his meal as well grimacing while swallowing the last of it. The deer blood helped with the blood lust but it was awfully tangy and sour almost like sucking on a lemon. In no way did it compare the supposed wine-like taste of human blood. For muggle vampires it tasted sweet like a perfectly ripe fruit however for magical vampires it tasted more like aged wine. It was perfect. This however was far from that amazing taste.

"I'm not sure why that was so . . . disagreeable to out tastes. Perhaps we will learn more about our tastes from father when we return. If not it shall have to be trial and error I suppose until we find something that is pleasing to our refined tastes."

Altair nodded and stood elegantly even though he was covered in blood. There was no way he would mourn for the death of an animal. There was no need for it. It had given him what he desired and that was to be rid of the blood lust. He didn't even bother to thank it as this was the nature of all life. Everything fell to predators. Draco shared the same sentiments.

"We need to locate a residence with a fireplace so that we can floo home and find some blood to drink. I know that father keeps some in the kitchen for when we have more questionable guests visit. This deer blood won't sustain us for long with its unpleasant taste. The sooner we locate a village the better it will be for us."

Altair nodded and started his run again. They would eventually leave this forest behind them and return back to their world. Until then they only had each other to rely on and that was enough for the both of them for now.

x-x-x-x-x

As nightfall approached they neared a small village on the outskirts of the forest they had been travelling in. It was a miracle they had even located a village out in the middle of nowhere like this and they were both counting their blessings or well Altair's obvious luck.

Without setting anything off they moved into the quiet town that was inside preparing for dinner or simply relaxing. That worked well for them as they didn't desire anyone to see what they were doing not that any mortal could. Both moved at a speed that muggles couldn't see so that didn't particularly worry them. Weaving through the rows of houses in the village they finally came across a vacation home that hadn't been used in years if anyone was to go by the overgrown hedges and lawn in the front garden.

Without pause they broke inside and began the search of the lower level for a fireplace. It didn't take them long and once they found it all they had to do was light it and throw the floo powder down, calling out Malfoy Manor. They were so close to being home they were practically jumping on the spot or they would be if they weren't reframing themselves from doing so.

"Altair we'll need something to light this with."

Altair was already searching however for matches knowing that they had entered a human holiday spot and not a magical one. At least he knew how to light a fire the muggle way. He guessed that those years spent at the Dursley's had prepared him for something even though he would spend the rest of his life despising them for things he couldn't quite remember.

Bringing the matches back to the fireplace he immediately lit a match and threw it into the fireplace. The fire wouldn't start immediately but it wouldn't take long either. All they had to do know was wait.

"Draco once the fire is ready to use we will have to use it immediately as the smoke coming from the chimney will alert the villagers that someone is in the home. They will come looking." Altair warned.

Draco nodded and brought out the floo powder he carried with him. It would be enough for them. Finally they were going home. He just wanted to show his mother and father that he had found Altair. That his brother, their son, was still alive and not dead like they had always assumed. He has a sibling now and he would never let Altair out of his sight even for a second.

By now the fire was roaring and the smoke was calmly floating above the house. It was time to leave this pitiable area and return home. Altair turned to Draco and nodded his head. Swiftly, Draco threw the floo powder he had taken out into the fireplace while wrapping his left arm around his younger brother and pulling him close. Normally this was only done to smaller children but Altair hardly ever used the floo so Draco would help him like he should have done when they were younger if they had grown up together. He would do his brotherly duties.

Stepping into the fireplace, Draco checked he had his brother securely against him and shouted out clearly the two words that would send them home.

"Malfoy Manor!"

And with that they disappeared leaving a confused village all wondering who would simply light a fireplace and leave without stealing a single item in sight.

* * *

**Thank you to SYRENA LI and SKYLARA for the suggestions on Altair's power to be related to Air. It also ties in well with his name and I hadn't thought of that. I'd also like to thank DARKNARUTO002 for the wonderful review you gave me along with the suggestions!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

The fireplace spat them out and as usual Altair tripped and fell, landing on the carpet of Malfoy Manor's floo room. Covered in soot he couldn't help but pout at his misfortune. He'd always been terrible at Floo travel and it appeared as if this "talent" had transferred with his turning. Altair couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would be able to apparate now. Somehow he doubted it. He could never win when it came to magical travel.

Draco however couldn't help it, he laughed. Never had he seen a graceful vampire that could fall from using the floo system. Not even in many wizards did that occur once they were past a certain age. It appeared as if once again Altair was the exception to the rule.

Still chuckling slightly, Draco helped his brother stand, making sure to dust the ash off him and checking that he hadn't come to harm before he turned to lead the way further into this mansion that he called home. He knew that the only beings currently inhabiting the house would be the house elves. His father was in Azkaban and his mother was in Italy with Blaise Zabini's mother. She hadn't desired to remain in such a lonely house as Draco had remained at Hogwarts that year. So they wouldn't be disturbed until they absolutely desired to be.

Altair simply enjoyed looking at his ancestral home for the first time in his life. It was relatively peaceful since there was no one to disturb them and yet that only caused Altair to become unsettled instead of relaxed. The manor was more of a museum than a home to Altair and he disliked it immensely.

Malfoy Manor was grand, made with beautiful white marble that were in pristine condition obviously cared for by the house elves. Paintings of not only ancestral family members but also nature scenes decorated the walls in between rooms while the hallways were lit with old fashioned candles which hadn't been replaced once since the manor's creation. There was the occasional statue here and there however with everything immaculate Altair could only compare the manor to a desolate museum.

As if sensing his brother's thoughts Draco turned and smiled sadly at his brother. It was true that Malfoy Manor hadn't ever had a family vibe to it as their family was small but it was home and he had many memories here. Now he could create more memories alongside his brother and that was all he wanted.

Draco led his brother to the lounge room. It was his second choice however since he didn't think that the bedroom would get much use now that he was immortal except for sex. The entire room would have to be redecorated for his eternal life now. So the lounge room was where he wanted to go. There he held many memories of his father and uncle that he wanted to share with his brother.

The lounge room wasn't too far from the floo room yet enough to keep it in the private wing of the manor and not the guest wing where the floo room was. It was very quaint and opposite to anything else in the manor. There were photos of Draco alone and then with Lucius and Severus. Some were his friends he guessed but none of them were truly memorable so he didn't cast them a second look. Then there were the small gifts he had given his father that were displayed around the room. All in all this was a place that they could relax in.

They sat down fluidly and so unlike the normal statuesque appearance that the muggle vampires were cursed with. Their bloodline insured that they would be able to move gracefully and yet appear mortal to human eyes. They still shared the same coolness of skin that acted like marble but it didn't glitter as hypnotically as the muggle vampires did. Instead it appeared more as if they had simply been covered in a light dust of glitter enhancing their beauty.

Draco turned his attention towards his sibling and away from thoughts of their turning. Altair was scoping the room like a curious yet reframed child. He itched to touch certain items like moving pictures in their frames on the mantle however he remained in his seat only allowing his eyes to roam around his new surroundings. It was a typical pureblood reaction to a new location or that of a child who had been heavily punished young for behaving incorrectly according to the parents. Draco found this trait endearing in his little brother who probably never truly had a childhood because of it.

Altair's childhood had probably been filled with pain and for that Draco was saddened. No child should ever be witness to suffering especially via their own guardians. Draco could only be pleased that the turning had only allowed the memories of their true parentage to remain. Everything that had been weighing Altair down from his childhood was gone. He could focus on living again. However Draco wanted Altair to have more memories of their family so that he could fill in the gaps that were left behind and that all would begin with this room.

"Did you know Altair that this room has a history of cheerful memories attached to it?" Draco asked.

Altair's focus immediately switched to him.

"Well the earliest memory I have of my father was when I was about four . . ."

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius had been anxious to return to his manor. For many months he had remained by the Dark Lord's side as ordered instead of being kept a prisoner in Azkaban but it left him feeling hollow that he couldn't reassure his son that he was fine and that there was no need for him to take the Dark Lord's task. However he'd been ordered against that as well. All he could do was hope that someone was able to save his son and then this happened. His anxiety spurred him onward in a blur of motion.

Draco wasn't meant to be turned into a full vampire for that wasn't what he was born to be. No, Draco and Altair had been perfect as they were half vampires. It would mean that they would live like any other normal child though they would have to ingest blood to live however they would grow and have some semblance of a childhood even if it were swifter than that of a normal human. However that hadn't mattered to him. Lucius had two beautiful sons that he had cherished.

His children had been beautiful identical twins. The only true difference about them had been their eye colour however to Lucius that had only made them more unique. Draco and Altair were his precious little boys and now that had been ruined all by one vampire that had desired his son and Harry Potter.

He had already lost one of his sons early in life leaving him with only Draco. He couldn't even truly remember what Altair looked like as an infant or even begin to guess what he would have looked like now should he have survived. However that was in the past all he could do was focus on finding Draco, his only son.

There was nothing more in the world that he wanted to do then kill that bastard who had changed his son but he couldn't. Not only did he have no clue as to who he was he didn't know the first reason as to why this vampire had turned him to begin with. He could have sensed his mate for all Lucius knew and then he wouldn't be able to stop the vampire then no matter how much he desired to.

No one knew where the two boys were located either so they couldn't even get to them. Sure they were all searching but it would take a miracle to find them. Lucius only hope was that Draco had escaped whether on his own or with Potter and somehow found his way back to Malfoy Manor. That was the reason he practically flew into the floo at the Dark Lord's manor and called out his address after leaving Severus to return to Hogwarts and its headmaster.

The first thing he noted was the lack of heartbeats in the manor. Sure he could hear the house elves scuttling about cleaning but to him they didn't matter he wasn't searching for them. No what he wanted was one or at two human heartbeats to signal that his son was alright. However there was none of that.

Lucius sighed. He had gotten his hopes up too soon. The Dark Lord had warned him of this. For two teens to escape the capture of a vampire was slim especially if they had been turned or had been locked up somewhere. His heart broke at the thought. Losing Altair had been hard enough but losing Draco as well would send him insane regardless of his mate.

No he had to stay strong for the sake of his son! He had to . . . had to . . .

Was that soot on his expensive Persian rug?

It was! How many times did he have to inform visitors to use charms to clean themselves before standing on the rug! Sure he had placed it before the fireplace but there was still at least five paces away from it leaving plenty of room to avoid this mess! Now he would have to get the house elves to clean it yet again in the mean time leaving the room bear in appearance.

Lucius opened his mouth to call a house elf to clean the mess when he paused in thought. He would have known should someone enter or exit through his floo system. The wards would have informed him since they were in tune with the Malfoy bloodline. Only those that had carried the Malfoy blood would be allowed to tune into the wards cementing their place in the Malfoy family tree. The wards kept everyone else out of Malfoy manor unless invited specifically.

The soot on the floor meant that someone of the Malfoy bloodline had entered the wards within the past few hours and had yet to leave. The only person that could have been was Draco.

Lucius immediately took off down the corridors. He knew instantly that his son had been turned since there wasn't any heartbeat to inform him that he was alive. No his son was now a vampire much like himself and if he had any deduction skills than it was likely that Harry Potter was a vampire as well and with Draco.

It didn't register that Harry Potter wasn't of the bloodline. He didn't care. All he could think about was his son.

The first place he thought to check was his son's room. When Lucius wasn't present Draco would normally spend his time in his room alone. Narcissa had never truly been there for him not that Lucius saw that as a potential problem but he'd never known what it was like to have a true family. All Draco had was his father and his uncle no one else had been there for him. Unfortunately he wasn't there.

Turning he recalled many times in which Draco and he had spent in the lounge room. It had always been calm in there. The room was a place where they had been a family. If Draco had returned home then with any luck that was where he would locate his son along with Harry Potter.

The path from Draco's room to the lounge room seemed to go on forever even if he was utilizing his vampiric abilities to spur him forward. Lucius knew it was only his emotions reacting in such a way and yet he despised it all the same. He wanted to get to his son!

Finally he came with hearing distance, only altering his vampiric hearing by the affects of the privacy charm surrounding the room. The first thing he heard was his son's voice. Relief flooded him. His son was safe where he belonged. His son was home.

". . . so then father went to uncle and said-"

"Draco?" Lucius asked curiously as he entered the room not being able to restrain himself any longer.

Everything seemed to ground to a halt as he realized that his son wasn't the only one in the room nor did Draco share the same appearance as the son he had watched grow up from a child. No instead Draco shared the appearance of the young man sitting beside him. Lucius knew what families they came from instantly yet he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"Father? What are you doing out of Azkaban? The Dark Lord said that you were to remain there in punishment for your failure at the Department of Mysteries." Draco said shocked.

He had believed that the Dark Lord would keep his father locked up until he could complete his task and yet here he was standing before them as if he had never even set foot in the place. Lucius was every bit as healthy as he had been the day he had been rounded up by the Aurors the year before. Draco could feel the shock radiate from his brother as well meaning he hadn't known either. They had both been led to believe that Lucius Malfoy was incarcerated in Azkaban.

"Draco who . . . Altair?" Lucius breathed.

It was as he had feared Draco had been turned. He'd known all through Draco's childhood that he wouldn't be able to protect his son forever though he had tried. Draco was the very essence of a sheltered child and yet that hadn't saved him from the Dark Lord or the vampire that had turned him. He'd known that time of innocence had long passed for Draco but what he hadn't believed was for Draco's brother to miraculously show up as well.

They looked identical with auburn brown hair streaked with blond. Draco had retained his silver eye colour as usual while Altair had also retained his green flecked silver eyes. Their skin was the same but that could be said for any magical vampire. They were very much alike and yet there were subtle differences that stood out to Lucius like white on black.

His sons both were different heights Altair being half a head shorter than his brother yet it wasn't dreadfully noticable. Altair was dreadfully lithe while Draco was toned. It was almost painful to see the difference between them that while not noticeable to others was obvious to him. Then he noticed the one major difference between the both of them, one that he could not overlook, the scar located on Altair's forehead.

Altair had lived his first few years of life as Harry James Potter.

Every single thing Harry Potter had lived through flashed before his eyes, the numerous battles against the Dark Lord, killing a basilisk, watching the only one he loved fall through the veil, being tied to a headstone and forced to aid in a ritual to revive the Dark Lord. His life had been on trial after the other and many were due to his own biological parents. Lucius dry sobbed not caring if his emotions were revealed before the two people he cared about most in the world.

Draco and Altair immediately felt the bond between them form. The sire bond was strong with Lucius though he was obviously the submissive. They immediately stood and wrapped their arms comfortingly around their father. When Sanguini had turned them this was the feeling they had missed. They had missed the connection between their sire and their childe and here it was with their biological father. Sure it was missing something detrimental but they found they didn't truly care. Their dad was all they needed.

Lucius was hardly surprised when his sons embraced him. He had always known that when he released the suppressor off Draco he would immediately come to him however now that he had Altair as well it felt mostly complete to him. There was one factor missing but that couldn't be helped in this situation.

"You're both fully turned vampires." Lucius commented sadly as he noticed they both lacked a heartbeat.

Draco an Altair only burrowed further into their father. They could feel the despair their father felt at the loss of their mortality. Neither of them had felt anything as powerful as this when they had realized they had been turned but for their father who desired nothing more than to see them age and live their lives before they died it was a huge disappointment.

"Who did this to you?" Lucius asked as he pulled them down to sit on the sofa.

"Sanguini, the vampire's name was Sanguini." Draco answered knowing that his brother wouldn't have payed much attention to their kidnapper's name.

Lucius knew the name yet he didn't believe it to belong to anyone of any importance. Many of the vampires the Dark Lord had seen over the past year hadn't been truly noteworthy since none agreed to ally themselves against the Light by joining them. After all it was difficult attempting to force the other vampires to join their cause when they were basically planning to kill off or enslave their life source. Sanguini had been one of those people.

Repressing a growl, Lucius just pulled his sons closer to him. That vampire had dared to claim his sons as his own and turned them accordingly without any regard to what they desired. That someone dared to even touch his sons was causing his venom to pool in his mouth in barely concealed fury. No one would take his sons away from him again not after he had discovered them _both_ to be alive and as well as a vampire could be.

"Father could you tell us how this all came to be?" Altair asked in a small uncertain voice.

Looking down at his youngest son, Lucius could only become lost in those eyes, the eyes that had once belonged to his mate. They looked so lost that Lucius believed he would break at the simple facts that he would be told. However there was nothing else he could do but speak what Altair and Draco desired to know. It was in their rights after all.

"Very well," Lucius conceded. "As you may have guessed I am not a born vampire. My mate turned me upon my twenty-first birthday. By then I was already married to Narcissa Black but he didn't care. I was his and no one else had a claim on me not even my own father. Of course my father wouldn't argue against Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Noticing Draco's confused expression Altair answered the unasked question.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Dark Lord. If you rearrange his birth name you create 'I am Lord Voldemort'. It's quite ingenious though I would never let either Dumbledore or Voldie know that."

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow at the nickname his son had created for the most fear being this century before continuing.

"The Dark Lord didn't particularly care for Cissa or anything else created to hide the fact that we were connected. As long as I didn't touch Cissa he wouldn't act out against her. That didn't pose any problems considering Cissa was more of my sister than anything else. There was only one problem and that was the heir I was supposed to have with her to carry on the Malfoy line."

"But males can't get pregnant and vampires can't even impregnate someone even in the wizarding world." Draco commented.

Lucius nodded.

"No they can't. However sperm may be melded together and inseminated into a willing female. That was how we covered that aspect of our relationship. Cissa was only too willing to aid us so she technically is your mother however you have two fathers, me and the Dark Lord. As for the vampires, a born vampire may impregnate or get pregnant regardless of sex turned vampires can not. I was turned after Cissa's insemination was confirmed a success."

"When you were born Marvolo was very possessive of you, Altair. He recognized that he had two children but for some reason he was oddly taken with his youngest and not his oldest like regular heads of a line. Perhaps his magic had recognized that Altair was a parselmouth and instantly chose him to be the Slytherin heir while Draco remained the Malfoy heir I don't know for sure since he would never tell me."

Altair paled at the thought of having the Dark Lord as a father especially since he had always tried to kill him whenever they had met. Draco was having the same thoughts. The Dark Lord would never be a family person even if he had heirs. Lucius noticed their looks of disbelief and smiled sadly. He knew that Marvolo would never be a typical family orientated person and it wasn't likely to change in the future. All Marvolo could feel for them was possession.

"After you disappeared Marvolo ceased speaking to me as if I were his equal. He acted as if it were my fault that you disappeared. I was no longer worthy of being his mate and Draco wasn't even recognized as his son though you were Altair's brother. The thought alone of him ignoring me like that was heartbreaking accompanied with losing you sent me to an all time low. Cissa was the one to bring me out of it. She told me that I still had one son and even if his other father didn't desire to have him I still did."

Lucius sighed. He remembered that. He'd only been a vampire for seven months at the time and was struggling to keep control. Losing both his mate and one of his sons was a blow to him emotionally and he couldn't manage to keep it together. Cissa had been a light to him that pushed the darkness away. She was the one who had suggested hiding behind a Slytherin mask until it was safe to reveal himself again.

"After you were born, Marvolo as I said before, turned me. I was the first to join his Inner Circle, Severus was short to follow. Then there was Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Augustus Rookwood. We made up his entire Inner Circle alone. You may have noticed, Altair, but the Dark Lord keeps his Inner Circle very close to him. It is because all of those in his Inner Circle are turned vampires."

Altair was simply shocked beyond words. He'd noticed that Voldemort had been oddly protective over certain Inner Circle members. The others that were part of his "Inner Circle" didn't really matter to him. He truly didn't care for them as long as the ones he turned were alright.

"They were all turned by him?"

"Yes though there are other members in his Circle he only turns the ones he believes will have a useful ability to him should they be turned. He has never turned a fellow wizard without a reason to back up his logic. I believe there have been a few that haven't shown any abilities. They were killed instead of learning the ways."

"Then you must have an ability that was worthy to keep you close by otherwise you would have been left in obscurity since you wouldn't have had enough power to impress him neither would you have been killed." Draco said.

Lucius smirked. "I have the ability to take control of others similar to that of the Imperius Curse though I use an allure to firstly trap people before giving them orders. It can't be traced back to me either. Along with that I have a resistance to mental abilities like those of Occlumency and Legillemency. I'm guessing that you have abilities as well then?"

Draco and Altair shared a look.

"Well I've realized that I have the ability to walk through objects like walls and trees." Draco replied.

"I doubt that will be the extent of your abilities Draco. More than likely there will be more to it than that." Lucius said frowning slightly.

There was something weird about that. However Lucius had no idea what to think of it. They should have both been able to use their abilities to a full extent. After all they were the sons of the Dark Lord, Lord Malfoy and one of the heiresses to the Black family. Something must have been blocking their abilities. Lucius turned towards his younger son.

"I have yet to discover any abilities. Why is it that I don't have any of my abilities yet?" Altair asked sadly.

Lucius took a moment to think before replying.

"I believe it is because you were both fed suppressors through your childhood. Once you disappeared I was left to return to the 'marriage' I had with Cissa. Draco would have had to be a normal child for that. So in a desperate attempt we commissioned your godfather to make a batch of blood suppressor until we could finally release it. The most logical reason that explains why Draco has his abilities and Altair does not is you, Altair were likely fed more blood than I did with Draco."

"The suppressor is based on animal blood. If you haven't fed yet you may not have even realized it but animal blood tastes foul to us. It's because there is a toxin in their blood that when mixes with our venom becomes a suppressor to our abilities. Consuming enough of the toxin causes the entire vampire blood to be suppressed meaning you would both act like regular humans. It would take a fair amount of time for the animal blood to fade from you system but in time you should both regain full control of your abilities." Lucius explained.

Altair visibly brightened at that thought. Since waking he'd been upset that Draco had received some of his abilities and yet he didn't. Now at least he knew that he had abilities, they were just suppressed to make him appear more of a normal wizard than an actual vampire. However there was one thing about this situation that continued to bother him.

"You continue to say that I disappeared but you never mention where I was or how I was left with the people you seem to despise." Altair commented.

Lucius was momentarily shocked that Altair didn't have any memories of the Potters and it brought into question exactly what memories Draco and Altair remembered from their human lives. It would be troublesome to only remember a few things and yet forget so many others. He would have to enquire about that at a later time.

"Lily and James Potter were the names of the people that took you however I wasn't present at the time so I have little information to offer you on the subject. The only person with the answer was Regulus Black since he had been watching you at the time however he was killed by the Dark Lord personally so we won't receive an answer from him. The only other person who might know is the Dark Lord himself yet I have never had the courage to ask him. Even if I did ask him he would only treat me as any other Death Eater."

Altair frowned. To him that entire situation sounded suspicious and he didn't possess any Slytherin cunning to notice it. No, the Dark Lord, his father, was hiding something from him and his family.

"Is there no other person we can obtain the information from?" Draco wondered.

Lucius shook his headed negatively.

"There were only a few select people that knew of your births. Regulus was the only one I didn't trust with your lives regardless of what the Dark Lord said. Losing both of you again is something that I never want to go through again. However that means we will have to leave England for a time until Marvolo gives up his search of you."

Altair and Draco's heads snapped to attention.

"He is searching for us? Why?"

"The Dark Lord wants the both of you now that he knows what and who you truly are. He obviously worked out that you are his heirs and he wants to keep you close by him. However it is slightly more complicated than that and will take more time to tell you since you will also have to learn several things before hand."

The twins knew that didn't bode well for them. It meant that they would be forced to learn some more information that they probably didn't need to learn. Altair couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the lessons that Dumbledore was giving him before he was kidnapped. He certainly hoped not since he couldn't think of anything that would link Tom Riddle's trinkets to why the Dark Lord wanted to keep them close.

"Well if we can't turn to our own father who can we turn to for protection?" Altair asked sighing. Why did his life have to be so hectic?

Lucius turned to Draco and smirked.

"Why your godfather of course."

* * *

**O.o - has writer's block. It's a pure crime all in itself. Any ideas to help then PM me please.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

"Godfather? We have a godfather?" Altair asked as Lucius turned towards the door.

The fireplace in this room may have been lit but it wasn't connected to the floo which meant their father would have to return to the receiving room to speak to Severus. That also meant leaving his sons alone, something he wasn't willing to do just yet. After all he had just been reunited with them both, a dream he never thought possible. But it was reality and he needed help to keep it that way.

Draco nodded to Altair's question, as their father closed the door behind him. They only had one godfather. But he cared for them more than anything else in the world even his own life. Their godfather would always be someone they could trust without a doubt.

"Yes. Father told me that we only ever had one godfather because the Dark Lord didn't want too many people knowing our true identity. If another of the Inner Circle was chosen then it would become obvious that the Dark Lord had children." He explained.

Altair smiled slightly in understanding. For well-known and powerful leaders it was always hard to sire children. They would always be seen as a weak spot in the parent's mind. Enemies would always take them and hold them for ransom. More than often they would simply take the children to kill out of spite. It was never easy for either parent to lose a child that way but it happened too often for there not to be any caution. Children were to be protected in any way possible even if it meant the parents would have to keep their distance. It was just a necessity.

"Who is our godfather, Draco?"

This time Draco couldn't help but cringe. If learning that the Dark Lord was your father wasn't enough this was going to cause some serious damage to Altair's emotional mentality. It was always unpleasant to realize that someone who had tormented you for years was someone who in truth cared for you deeply.

"Our godfather is Severus, Severus Snape."

Altair frowned. Snape was his godfather? He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Ever since he had first been sorted into Gryffindor, Snape had made a point to bully Harry as much as he could in his position. Sure they were small things to begin with, saying he was inept and such, but then it turned into belittling his parents and in turn him. It was harassment and one that he didn't even truly put on Neville. With Neville he only ever commented on his lack of potions skills. Not with Harry though, Harry was always an exception.

This only made everything harder to accept. Sure he had a brother in Draco and a father in Lucius neither had really done anything drastic to cause him any caution from being around them. Draco had simply been his rival for several years. They had often argued and hexed each other but honestly what siblings didn't fight? It was just natural to any family including that of a vampire. So it wasn't that difficult to forget that Draco had ever had any hard feelings against him.

Lucius on the other hand was slightly trickier. He'd been held responsible for two life changing acts in Harry Potter's life at least that Altair could remember. The first had been the incident with Riddle's Diary. That hadn't been so bad. No one could actually place Lucius as the main suspect or cause for the entire ordeal. Nor had Harry actually lost anyone that year. So in fact, not much had actually occurred.

Sure he'd learnt firstly, that he was a Parselmouth and everyone feared those (regardless of whether or not you couldn't actually harm anyone with the ability to speak with snakes unless you ordered one to attack). Secondly he'd learnt, that giant spiders usually didn't like to have their nests disturbed for question time. No they just turned you into their next meal. Lastly he'd learnt that going against a sixty foot Basilisk with only a sword and a phoenix (loyal to only one and he wasn't it) wasn't exactly the best strategic plan. So truly it hadn't been as bad as everyone believed it to be. Life lessons were all a part of growing up after all.

The second incident however was still fresh on his mind, the battle at the Department of Mysteries. That memory still haunted him.

Altair remembered he had entered the Ministry with five other people. Something being held in the Ministry was important to him. Something had drawn his attention to the Ministry and he had rushed in like some bull-headed fool. Of course it had been a trap. The important thing hadn't been there but something else that the Dark Lord had wanted was . . . the prophecy.

That horrible thing he still remembered. After all it wasn't directly linked to anyone except him and his . . . father, the Dark Lord.

He'd taken it right off the shelf, ignorant to the fact that he was playing into the enemies hands. As soon as he had it, the Death Eaters had appeared. There had been a slight pause, some talking, before battle broke out. Shelves were falling, people were screaming and all he could think of was getting out. His survival instincts had kicked in to save him, obviously not soon enough.

Harry had managed to keep the prophecy in hand, even whilst outnumbered glaringly by Death Eaters. However he had lost that important thing. That night, he had lost something . . . someone . . . and it tore at him. That one person he had been close to. At the time that one person meant the world to him and he had lost him.

The rage that had overtaken him was fierce. He had chased down Bellatrix, Altair remembered. Then he had attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on a Death Eater in the Ministry of Magic no less. Not that it mattered it hadn't worked. She had told him that he hadn't been strong enough, he didn't have the right emotions to pull the curse off but the rage was ever present.

Only slight memories came to him after that. Images of the Dark Lord fighting an old man who appeared to be keeping Harry safe while making sure he witnessed the incredible power radiating off the pair. Incredible pain, far worse than the Cruiciatus, coursed through his veins. A voice that belonged to him yet didn't feel right took control. Then nothing.

It was like calm had settled over him and removed all of his memories but one thing remained. All throughout that incident one thing had been glaringly obvious, Lucius had led the attack.

This should cause him grief. It should infuriate him that his own father had caused him so much pain. However it didn't. Too many holes were in his memory. They were faded as were the emotions attached to them. So he didn't honestly hold anything over his father, Lucius, that much. How could it when he didn't even remember what he had lost?

Then there had been the revelation that he had another father, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the Dark Lord. This was his hardest one to get through. Voldemort had several times attempted to kill him, all ranging in ideas and creativity. He had not once been nice in any of his memories nor was he missing any memories that could possibly lessen the fear he felt when confronted with this fact. His own father had attempted to kill him on several occasions.

Firstly there had been when he was only a small toddler living with his adoptive parents, James and Lily, Lucius had said they were called. He had been disguised as Harry Potter but there still should have been a connection that told Voldemort, his father, that his son was before his very eyes. No one was positive what had occurred that night. Only that Harry Potter was named saviour whilst the Dark Lord had been defeated. The fact that remained, Voldemort had still attempted to kill his son.

Then during his first year when they had come face to face, he still ignored the fact. Voldemort had been so focused on locating the stone that he hadn't even taken a second glance at him before demanding he be used to gain its possession. In the end that had led to disaster. Quirrell had burnt alive by the very touch of his hands while his father had escaped leaving him practically unconscious.

The second time he met Voldemort and not just Tom Riddle was during fourth year. He had been portkeyed along with someone else who didn't matter to a graveyard. The other had been disposed of while Harry had been tied to a grave of an angel and forced into a ritual. No longer did he have the scare but that didn't mean he didn't have the emotional wounds to go with it. Harry remembered duelling against his father and having all three Unforgivables cast at him during one point or another that night. It had been painful.

The last time he had witnessed his father had ben excruciating. He had been possessed.

Harry didn't remember how he had forced his father out of his head. All he remembered was pure agony. Pain ripped through his mind causing him to convulse on the floor in a fit. It was horrific and all through it Voldemort had wanted the old man to kill him. All it had been was an attempt to get that old man to end his life. He had no thought on what it would mean to him personally. The Dark Lord had only desired to have Harry Potter dead.

Throughout all of these encounters, his father had felt nothing that linked Harry Potter to the Slytherin bloodline, his own kin. No spark of curiosity. Nothing that would allow him to see that his son was being hidden right beneath his very nose. Was his father that far gone into insanity, that he couldn't even recognize the feel of his own child? He couldn't even attempt to hide the fact since all of these memories were complete. He wasn't missing a single thing of them.

Snape however was something different yet again. He was confusing in his actions. None of them ever made sense to Harry. One minute he was saving him from his malfunctioning broomstick, the next he was snarling at him for not completing a potion correctly. It was just one conundrum after another when they were concerned. Not to mention this turn of events would happen every year.

His Potions Professor never treated him fairly and everyone blamed it on Harry's attitude. It was entirely his fault. His fault for angering the man, his fault for blowing up his cauldron, it was always his fault. Nothing would change that in their eyes. This was just how everyone appeared to treat Harry James Potter, the Wizarding World's Saviour. But if that were true, then . . .

How would these two people treat him?

How would Severus and his own father react to him once they discovered the truth?

Of course it didn't help that he didn't recall any memories of his other friends and family. He had nothing to compare it to. No love, no loss. Nothing. He was like an infant learning how to walk. This however was focusing entirely on emotional bonds between people.

Altair glanced over at Draco. His brother had known these people his entire life. He had his trust and love based off something stable. Draco had years of love shown to him. Altair had nothing.

"What will he do when he realizes who I am, what he has done to me?" Altair asked wearily.

He needed to hear from his brother that everything would be alright. He needed Draco to tell him that Severus would not treat him as he once did during his time as Harry Potter. Altair simply needed to know if Severus would think of him any differently because of this fact.

Draco shook his head and remained seated by Altair's side. His brother obviously needed the support, the reassurance that he could give him. He wasn't about to let it go. He knew these people, knew their reactions and was certain everything would turn out perfectly in the end.

"Severus always cares about family first. We are the only family that he has. Father is even like his own brother, so I would like to think that he would feel terrible for the emotional and physical pain that he has caused you over the years. Once he realizes who you are and who you were he will feel regret over what he has done. He will try to make it better for you. It most likely won't be easy but our family is only small and we have to stick together."

Altair opened his mouth to argue but Draco continued.

"Altair I'm not saying you have to go ahead and forgive him right away. Take time. Go at your own pace. Severus will be ready to discuss this with you further but only when you are truly ready, never before. He won't force anything from you. Severus loves us. He would never do anything that would hurt or endanger us."

Nodding in acceptance, Altair took an unnecessary breath. All of this information was simply too much at the moment. He needed to have time alone to think all of this through. Yet he had this feeling that they wouldn't be at Malfoy Manor for much longer let alone England.

x-x-x-x-x

Hurrying as fast as his vampire agility and speed would carry him, Lucius made his way to the receiving room. The longer it took explaining the events of the past evening to Severus, the longer he would be away from his sons. That was something he could not permit. He wanted to spend as much time with his sons as possible.

Reaching the fireplace, he haphazardly threw the green powder into the fireplace before shouting out an address hoping that his friend would be at Hogwarts. Severus only had three places he could be residing. Hogwarts was the obvious place to look during the school year. When the holidays began he usually spent it at his open in Spinner's End even though he despised the place dreadfully because of his past. The only other place was the Dark Lord's manner. But that would be if he were brewing for the Dark Lord during the holidays.

If he wasn't at any of these locations then he would be out buying more ingredients or scouting for more bargains. This was something Lucius hoped desperately wasn't so. It could be hours before Severus returned then and he didn't have that much time before the Dark Lord desired him to return to the safety of headquarters.

"Severus, please be here. I don't have time to look elsewhere . . . I need your help . . . I need you brother . . ." Lucius broke off in a whisper.

He could see on the other side of the fireplace that Severus' sitting room was bare. There wasn't anyone in sight and as usual only two single lounges and an expensive yet well-worn rug were the only décor. Everything was dark but that was standard Slytherin castle decoration. No one spent time in Slytherin without keeping some of that with them. Of course being the Slytherin Head of House didn't help matters.

"Would you attempt to keep quiet I was brewing when you called." Severus growled coming into the room.

It was obvious that he was in a mood that didn't allow for company or patience. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Severus didn't know where Draco or Harry was and worry clouded most of his mind. Not that it mattered. They were where they belonged and soon Severus would know it.

"This is an emergency. I wouldn't be calling at a time like this if it weren't. You are, after all, very temperate when it comes to your potions." Lucius smirked warmly.

Severus echoed the smirk, sitting down before the fireplace as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Now what is it that you desire, Lucius?"

"As I've said before, I need your help," Lucius began, "However we must not speak of this where we might be overheard. Could you floo here immediately?"

This caught Severus curiosity. Lucius always spoke to him without any worry or fear. He didn't care if they were caught speaking of something their Lord would be displeased with. Even if the Dark Lord didn't acknowledge it, Lucius was his mate and Severus was one of his Inner Circle. Both he cared for so he wouldn't do them any harm unless they were plotting for the Light. If he was being cautious then there was something or possibly someone he wanted to keep safe above his own life. Lucius was planning something the Dark Lord would disprove of. That would mean . . .

"Move out of the Lucius. I shall come through." Severus agreed.

As soon as he was through, Lucius embraced him. Severus stiffened. Lucius was hardly a person to initiate contact with anyone, even people close to him past a pat on the shoulder or a hand shake. One of the only people he would touch willingly was Draco otherwise he acted refined and strict making him feel untouchable to others, a true pureblood. This embrace simply meant he was truly grateful for his willingness to aid him. This was going to be something huge.

"Severus, I'm glad you made it." Lucius exclaimed sounding relieved.

There was no way he could attempt to run from the Dark Lord without Severus with them. Severus could support him . . . them . . . in a way that no others could. He would help them out of this difficult situation they had found themselves in. He was smart, much smarter than the Dark Lord often gave him credit for.

"What is it that you need help with?" Severus enquired.

"Severus we need to leave England."

There was hardly a pause in that answer. Lucius was determined that he was going to leave England then.

"We? Lucius, who are you including in this group?" Severus said raising an expectant eyebrow.

"The four of us, Draco, Altair, you and I must all leave Great Britain before the Dark Lord catches wind of what we are about to do."

Damn, he was serious about this. Lucius didn't often come up with ideas that ran away from him like this. But when he did they were often random and completely needed at the time for all involved.

"Why thank you, Luc for including me in this . . . Altair?" Severus breathed, coming to a realization. "You mentioned Altair? But I thought he . . ."

Lucius simply smiled at him. The pure joy on his face blew Severus' mind. He hadn't seen Lucius this happy and many years.

"Altair was kidnapped from us, Severus. My son was lost to us and yet I had no reason to believe him dead. Now I know I was correct. Draco brought Altair home where he belongs, brother. My sons are finally home and yet we must leave it to keep them safe. As much as I do regret this decision, it must be done."

Severus hadn't heard a word of it.

Altair Narcissus Malfoy had returned to Malfoy Manor. His second godson had finally returned home. Many years of searching when he had first disappeared hadn't been fruitful. No one could find any information on the child that the Dark Lord so did cherish. Yet here he was for them to keep safe. He was home where he belonged.

Wait . . . Draco brought Altair home? But that would mean . . .

Lucius saw the look of horror that crossed his brother's face.

"Yes Severus, Altair was once Harry Potter." He confirmed.

The look of horror still hadn't left Severus' face.

"I need . . . I need to see him."

"Severus you realize that he probably won't trust you when he first sees you. He might not even trust you for many years yet. The way you have treated him it hasn't been very fair on his already tough life. Please I urge you to give him time if he asks for it." Lucius begged.

"I need . . . I _must_ see him."

Nodding, Lucius could only hope that Severus had heard him and listened to what he warned. If not it could take far longer for Altair to become accustomed to his godfather.

Leading the way down the corridor and back towards his sons, Lucius began to think of an acceptable way to get out of England first of all. He had no idea where he was going to take his family. Any other country was viable as long as it was away from England. Yet he didn't want to take them somewhere the Dark Lord would think to look. Sure he knew that his mate would search high and low once he realized Lucius and Severus had left however he hoped they wouldn't be predictable.

If they went further away than the Dark Lord had access to then perhaps they could stay safe long enough for his small family to figure out their next plan of action. America was far enough away but he didn't truly know anyone there. Either way that plan might not work out so well. It would be one of the first places the Dark Lord would consider knowing how Lucius thought.

Then they could possibly move somewhere in Europe. At least that way the Malfoy family had a few houses that could be used without the Dark Lord's knowledge. Sure he'd have to pick somewhere yet again that the Dark Lord would be least likely to believe Lucius to pick but it would be worth it to keep his family safe.

Of course he hadn't even bothered to consider weather patterns. They would either have to move somewhere that rained for the majority of the year, somewhere secluded, or somewhere no one would possibly believe they were vampires. Not something easy to pick by any means.

Lucius couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. The next few hours were going to be filled with quick thinking, planning and packing. Not something that he had planned to do upon finding his son but then again he hadn't planned on finding Altair either. There was always something that seemed to throw him off balance. He would just have to work around everything that was thrown his way.

Severus' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Altair," Severus noted that Altair sat stiffly, "I know that I have harmed you emotionally in the past. No simple apologies will even begin to fix what I have wrought upon you. I can only ask that later you give me a chance to explain myself and my actions against you. Till then I don't expect you to be overly warm towards me."

Lucius watched as Severus talked quietly to Altair. He wasn't even bothering with any attempts to console him or apologize yet thankfully. Altair needed time to think what he had learnt so far through before speaking to Severus. If he didn't then everything would have simply overwhelmed him.

"Alright," Altair agreed, "I'll need time but I promise to listen to you and hear you out before I judge your decisions."

Severus smiled before taking a seat nearby waiting for Lucius to begin. Draco had yet to let go of his brother and looked very comfortable sitting together on the lounge. It was much like the image when Lucius had first seen them together that afternoon.

"Now that we're all hear I'll give Severus the short version of their tale before we move on." Lucius explained sitting on the other side of Draco.

"Draco and Altair tell me that they were kidnapped from Hogwarts because their scent attracted the attentions of another male vampire who could tell they were related possibly through an ability of some kind. Acting on this he stole them away and turned them in a small cottage in the middle of a forest in Scotland. Draco was the first to wake and immediately made the connection between their appearances. Together, the male vampire named Sanguini was out, they broke out of the cottage, luckily found a fireplace connected to the network and used floo powder to arrive at Malfoy Manor."

Severus nodded his head obviously drinking in as much of the detail as possible. Not that there was much.

"I would appreciate the full version at a later date. It makes sense as to why you would want your sons out of the country what with the Dark Lord desperately searching for them. However what makes you believe you will get away with this?" he questioned.

Draco and Altair traded looks. There was obviously something that their father and godfather weren't telling them. Why would the Dark Lord be that desperate to gain possession of them if they were just heirs? It didn't make sense. No there was something else behind that but it would have to be dealt with later.

"If we move somewhere that the Dark Lord will never think to look or ally ourselves with someone trustworthy then it won't be that hard. We'll at least have support then and time to think of more of a plan than just running away." Lucius countered.

It wasn't a very solid argument.

"As usual it looks as if I will be not only creating a way out of this mess but also a plan to keep us safe." Severus growled. It was frustrating but at least Lucius hadn't done something foolish that he would regret later.

Sitting there thinking, Severus knew of several possibilities but they all had flaws. None of them were perfect they would just have to go with the one that was the best course for them. Having two new born vampires wasn't very practical around muggles. Nor was it very practical to seclude themselves from everything and everyone, they wouldn't have any idea what was happening in the world.

"We can't rely on Dumbledore," was the first muttered phrase out of his mouth.

"Why not?" Altair asked curiously.

He'd heard that name before. Not sure where exactly but it sounded familiar. Severus however scoffed at that thought. Ask the headmaster, how preposterous.

"If there is one thing that Dumbledore despises over Dark Wizards it's Dark Creatures. He doesn't think that they are human. The only reason he puts up with having Hagrid and Lupin around is because they are part human. Hagrid is half-giant while Lupin only turns one the full moon. If we were to approach him he would cast first and ask questions later." Severus commented.

"So if we can't return to the Dark Lord and we can't rely on Dumbledore, who can we trust with our immortal lives?" Lucius enquired shakily.

He needed to know if Severus knew someone that could help them. If not, they were in trouble.

"There are a few places I can think of that we can travel to. One obvious choice would be the Volturri in Rome. However they would attempt to utilize our abilities to their own use. Then there is the Cullen Family though they worry too much about keeping their own 'vegetarian' diet to keep us safe. Several other clans would be willing to keep us protected however there are always drawbacks to those as well."

Everyone fell silent for a few minutes. This didn't look good at all. They had no idea where they were going or who they could possibly rely on. Even with Severus help it only caused them to think more about what would happen to them if they chose the wrong people to place their lives in.

To Altair none of them sounded truly pleasing. He'd never been outside of the country . . . or at least that's what his feelings told him. Draco was another matter he would have travelled outside of England and knew other countries and customs well. Altair didn't have that knowledge to keep him calm. He shivered as a cold breeze blew through and open window. It chilled him only making him believe the air was as afraid as he was.

Huddling into Draco he whispered, "Where do we go then?"

Severus looked unsure. He knew that they had to make a decision. They had to get the two heirs out of England before either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore located them.

With a determined face, Lucius stood commandingly. He wasn't the Dark Lord's right-hand man for nothing. If their plans weren't going to work out he would take things one step at a time and go from there. First thing s first though . . . they needed to pack.

"It doesn't matter we can't remain here for very long. The Dark Lord will get suspicious and the longer we have as a head start the better. Draco, pack your belongings. Altair will help you with that. Severus, gather your own belongings as well as Harry Potter's. Regardless of where we go, we are leaving tonight. We'll get on the first muggle airplane contraption that is available and leave England and our troubles behind us."

* * *

**Alrighty. I still can't decide where they are going next and I'm struggling to get these chapters out. Help? If you have a particular place you want them to go be my guest. However obviously they have to either end up in Forks or Rome. This will probably also affect the pairing... just to let you know... **

**Also sorry for any mistakes that you see. If you can find something that contradicts previous chapters tell me. I'll fix it. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You've all been really patient! Have a Merry Christmas~**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

Altair frowned as he helped Draco to pack. So many things in his life had changed in the past day. He'd gone from being someone to being this… He wasn't even sure what this was as he didn't remember what his previous life had been like. Nothing made sense and he wished he had someone that would take the time to explain this in a little more detail than the hurried explanation his dad and godfather had.

"Don't frown, Altair" Draco scolded coming up behind him.

He had noticed that his brother appeared distracted by his thoughts. What they could possibly be, he wouldn't know nor did he plan on asking. If Altair needed advice or help he knew that he could always ask his brother, his twin. Draco would never turn him away. Regardless of who stood against them, Draco would always support the one he had the strongest bond with first. Everyone else including family could come second.

"It's just, how do I know this is what is right for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Altair sighed, not knowing quite how to put this in words.

"Without my memories, am I only half the person I am meant to be? How do I know that everyone else that knew me would b happy with my choice to run with my family?"

Draco could tell that his twin was troubled by this. The memory loss wasn't that terrible for him but Altair had so few memories of family. In fact apart from Draco and Severus, he really didn't have many memories of his family at all and none that were enjoyable. If it had been Draco in Altair's position he could see where he might be a little confused. All he could do is speak to Altair from his heart.

"Altair, I believe that those that once knew us would want us to be happy regardless of where that takes us. We are with family and as you have seen, this family always protects its own. We have nothing else. And while the memories we have lost can never be replaced we can always make new memories to fill in the gaps. So, yes, I believe that those that once knew us would be happy with our decision."

Altair could see the sense in that. Yes, anyone that knew him well would merely want his health to be taken care of and his joy to be fulfilled. He had always desired a family and this was his chance. He had a dad and a brother. He even had a godfather in Severus. His desire to have both parents however would never be fulfilled not with the Dark Lord acting like he was.

"Now is there anything else that is bothering you that I can explain or help with?" Draco asked.

Thinking, Altair couldn't help but wonder about numerous topics that, now he was a vampire, had caught his attention. Yet there wasn't really time to ask any of them. They really needed to move swiftly. If anyone caught them here it would be the end of it. They would either need to fight or give themselves up to them. So Altair shook his head.

"No, if I think of anything I'll ask you later."

Turning back to packing, Altair tried to keep his mind on the task before him but it was so difficult now with everything going through his head. His thoughts came to him swiftly and then past like a hurricane forced breeze. It was rather unsettling but it wasn't anything he could do about it. Eventually he would become accustomed to it; he was after all still just a newborn.

The one thing that annoyed him the most however was his powerlessness against foes. He could feel that at one stage he had been rather tough and hard to break. With this sudden change, he felt weaker, more fragile than he had ever been in his life. At this stage he would definitely say that he was submissive. Boy… wouldn't that be a joy later down the track when he located his mate. He could just see the ecstatic smile now while he scowled at the floor. Yep, joy… There was no way he would be taken advantage of!

Then there was the fact he thought himself useless. Draco had started to discover his abilities. Sure he could only walk through walls currently well that and other solid objects but at least it as something. Altair… well he had nothing to boast about. He couldn't do anything amazing like the rest of his family. No, his was merely plain old Altair Malfoy. Nothing extraordinary about him… It was frustrating. How was he meant to prove himself when he couldn't do anything?

In the end it truly didn't matter. He was going to be labelled a new born for at least another ten years. There would always be time in which he could develop his ability or discover something entirely human he was simply exceptional at. His family wouldn't fault him for it and there wouldn't be any reason for him to be ashamed of it. Just like everything life threw at him he would eventually learn to accept it. This was just another one of those things to add to that unfortunately long list.

Placing a few more piles of clothes into the trunk before him, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had never caught Sanguini's attention. Would he be happy? Had he been happy to begin with? Altair didn't know. He couldn't even begin to contemplate something as broad as that. After all he didn't even remember if he'd had parents that would miss him. In the end nothing mattered in his past. His future was everything and he would hold onto that for as long as possible.

"Is everything packed and ready to leave?" Draco enquired.

Closing the last trunk, Altair nodded. Everything was ready for their departure. All they needed to do was wait on their dad and Severus to explain what was to happen next.

"So this is where you have been…"

They knew that voice and they certainly hadn't been expecting to hear it ever again.

x-x-x-x-x

After packing a few items from his room into one of his expensive trunks, Lucius went to aid Severus who was packing the items that couldn't be risked found by anyone. If the Ministry were to suddenly enquire why he wasn't around and somehow manage to break through the ancient wards of his manor, then he would have a warrant for his arrest. Some of these items were simply too dangerous to keep lying around.

Lucius' mind however was on other things. He was still in shock on finding not one but both of his children. For years he had mourned the loss of Altair and been punished for it by the Dark Lord. To have him back seemed to fill a hole in his heart that he didn't know exist. It was just unimaginable after all of this time that Altair was here.

For a moment he had thought about revealing Altair and Draco to the Dark Lord for approval. Yet he feared his boys would be taken away from him. After all he hadn't managed to take care of them when they were younger, according to the Dark Lord. He'd allowed one to be kidnapped, though they had believed killed, and the other to be grievously harmed. It had been quite the ordeal for them at the time. Lucius had pulled through; the Dark Lord fell into insanity.

How pathetic was he? He couldn't even call his mate by his name any longer.

Entering the library, he noticed Severus was already dashing around the area collecting every item he could and packing them away. He supposed it hadn't been all bad. After all, the bond between them, their friendship, was still as strong as it had once been. Now with Altar back it was in full force.

Sighing, such a human emotion, Lucius went to work. It was at the fifth sigh that Severus decided to step in.

"Lucius are you disappointed?"

What was Severus blubbering about now? Disappointed? He didn't need to feel disappointment, he had his boys back. There was no need to feel… who was he kidding? It certainly wasn't Severus.

"I am. I can't help it."

Severus raised a brow. He could certainly tell when his friend was concerned or agitated about something in his life. Lucius had the uncanny ability to broadcast it for everyone to hear through sighs. It was rather frustrating as the sound gritted against a vampire's delicate hearing.

"What are you disappointed about?" he enquired.

"I had wanted them to age naturally but obviously that will no longer be possible."

Frowning, Severus turned to face his friend who continued to pack the dangerous objects around him. This was entirely about the aging was it? That seemed rather odd but Severus followed the train of thought regardless.

"Are you referring to the suspected fact that half-vampires stop aging at the same physical age their parents are turned?"*

"Yes, I wanted to see them grow from toddlers to teens to young men that had found their lot in life. I never imagined they would be forced to be sixteen for the remainder of their immortal life. They should have been able to grow and experience some sort of normal life of their own. But considering what they've been through it's no wonder they aren't normal any longer."

Severus scowled.

"Now is not the time to be mourning the loss of their experience Lucius. They may not be able to experience some of the things you or I were blessed with but they can still have other experiences that can help to guide them. The main point is that you at least have this chance with them now. They will be able to live the life of a real vampire and not some half-breed that the Dark Lord was so proud of at the time. Think of what you still have, not of what you all have lost."

That snapped Lucius back into place. What was he doing? He shouldn't have been doing this! Severus was correct. The more time he spent morning over what was lost he wouldn't be spending time with what he had gained. Nodding his acceptance of his friend's speech, Lucius turned back to work in thought.

"There is nothing else bothering you?" Severus asked sceptically.

Lucius thought. There were many items he could spend speaking to Severus about, not all of them to do with this situation. Yet he knew after Severus' tongue lashing that this wasn't the appropriate time for any discussion. His boys needed his full attention so he wouldn't waver and lose them again.

"I'm sure if I can think of other topics to discuss later I shall turn to you my friend."

Little did he know exactly how much his son was like him in this regard.

x-x-x-x-x

Altair hid behind Draco as they turned to face Sanguini. How did this man find us so swiftly? It was the only thought seeping into Altair's mind. How did he locate them at all?

As if to answer his thoughts Sanguini said, "I will always know where you are. I will never cease hunting for you. After all you are mine and I won't allow anyone else to have you."

They watched silently as he walked into the room obviously appearing from the open window. Why that window had even been opened in the first place, they couldn't tell. The house-elves more than likely believed they would need the fresh air after running around in the woods for so long. How that explained anything, Altair didn't understand. Yet house-elf logic wasn't really something he wanted to be familiar with, Dobby being the main reason for this.

"I believed that simply turning the pair of you at the same time was enough to guarantee a bond between us. I felt it though it wasn't very strong. I could wait for it to strength as your hunger began. Newborns after all are notoriously hungry and if I kept you away from humans for a while you should have been able to control yourselves. You only needed to drink. I could teach you to feed from humans later and hide them away where no one would find the body."

Draco realized suddenly that Sanguini wasn't exactly like them. He may have been brought up within the coven of a magical vampire but this man, no, this man was a muggle vampire with a gift. He couldn't feed from a human and let the human go. This man would kill the human and let the body rot. They would eventually be able to release the human after a meal as their venom merely dazed the victim making them wake like they were hung-over.

"The pair of you were meant to wait for me as ordered. Yet, you didn't. Somehow the bond between us isn't strong enough for me to give you orders. How is that even possible? I turned you, I am your master and I alone am to be the one you turn to when needed. However instead of me you turn to each other. I knew that might have been a problem. After all you are twins, magical twins at that but I never thought it would affect the bond this much."

Keeping Altair behind him was a must. Draco wasn't going to allow this creep to harm his baby brother. He couldn't afford this man to know that their bond wasn't disrupted by the twin bond but that of their biological father. Sanguini would only then angle to kill their parents and though one of them was an insane mass murderer he was still their father. That they couldn't change.

Together, they watched as the vampire stalked the floor in front of them. It was rather disconcerting to realize a vampire had managed to walk directly through the wards of Malfoy Manor and come to be standing before them. The bond between them must have still registered with the wards if he was permitted to walk in so suddenly. Not that they could do much about it. Though they both belonged to the Mafoy family, neither could access nor alter the wards surrounding their home. That privilege was only for the Lord of the house.

"There must be a way to fix this. There must be a way to make sure you obey me and only me. I won't have you two wandering off again. If it is acknowledged by the council that I can't keep you two under my care the bod will be destroyed faster than I can move to you. No, we need to establish who is the master around here and I know only one way to do that…" Sanguini trailed off.

Altair shifted at that. He knew from experience that ranting was something evil men liked to do. It was always their downfall but they continued to do so nonetheless. This was the only time in where he could think up something to gain the upper hand in this situation and either get away from Sanguini or alert their dad and Severus to the fact that some outsider was in their home. But whatever it was, it needed to be done.

Catching Draco's eye was easy, conveying what he was planning was slightly more difficult. They needed to summon a house-elf. A house-elf wasn't like the wards surrounding the manor. They didn't pick up on underlying bonds even though they were magical. No, house-elves didn't care for that. They saw intent and that was it. If Draco and Altair were worried and hiding behind each other protectively then the house-elf would naturally assume that the stranger was someone to alert the master to. Their dad would come running to their aid.

There was only one problem. The house-elf would also bring Sanguini's gaze more fixedly upon them. He would immediately know what was happening and his reaction could go one of two ways. The first had him worrying what to do and how to get them out before Lucius turned up to help them. He wouldn't have enough time to grab them and get out the window he would be trapped. The second saw Sanguini lashing out. That was something they didn't want him to be doing but it was the most likely. However it was a risk they needed to take.

Silently, Draco gestured for Altair to move as far behind him and as close to the wall as possible. It would provide them with some cover and with the necessary gesture to cause the house-elf to react. Altair knew that Draco wouldn't allow him to utter a name, not that he knew one. Draco would be calling for the house-elf.

"Dippy." The call was quiet, too quiet for Sanguini's hearing but enough for a house-elf's magic.

The creature entered the room with a pop and immediately turned its eyes on them. Their stance was recognized by the widening of its large hazel eyes. Turning around, the house-elf let out a squeak capturing Sanguini's attention.

"You's not meant to be's here!" the tiny creature exclaimed. "Must alert the master!"

It popped away leaving silent tension behind. Draco barred his teeth knowing it would be taken as a challenge but he needed to buy some time until his dad and Severus showed up.

"You summoned an elf." Sanguini spat. "How dare you attempt to overthrow me, you useless runt, I'll show you command!"

Sanguini and Draco lunged forward. It certainly hadn't been something that Altair or Draco could have predicted. Showing command over the elder vampire was obviously the wrong thing to do. He had taken it as a challenge for leadership regardless of their age and was now in a battle against his brother and he could do nothing but watch. His brother wasn't bad at defending them but he was still being thrown around like a ragdoll.

Altair watched as Draco was flung across the room. Luckily his ability kicked in and instead of crashing into the wall, he went straight through it. It didn't calm him however. Altair saw red. This man wasn't going to attempt to harm his brother or his family and simply walk away with them in tow. No, he was going to put a stop to this.

Items in the room began to rumble as a breeze burst in through the open window. An item cracked, no one really understanding why it had suddenly broken. It wasn't until a book fell in half that Sanguini began to realize how much trouble he was in. Altair, similar to his name, had a connection to the air as such the breeze had the capability of cutting him to ribbons should the brat desire it.

Yet nothing happened. It continued to swirl around him making it obvious that Altair had little control over it. This was all merely a defence mechanism like Draco's ability had been for him. Sanguini growled and attempted to lung forward. His left arm caught in the whirlwind surrounding him and he screamed. If he had ever desired to feel what it was like to place his am into a blender then this was it.

Sanguini stumbled back watching as his arm bleed. A few of his fingers were also missing from his limb. It wouldn't matter much to a vampire they could be easily reattached but it would take a while to heal properly. He hissed at Altair. This wasn't meant to be happening. It should have all gone so smoothly. He couldn't understand why nothing with these two was working out for him. Then the answer came to him.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood in the doorway, eyes glaring and teeth barred. Sanguini had made a terrible mistake and choosing them. Draco and Altair weren't human or wizards; they were half-vampires that he had turned during their living period. They didn't need a mentor or a master in him when they already had parents that would take care of them. How no one had ever discovered this before Sanguini didn't know.

"What are you doing to my children?" Lucius growled territorial.

Sanguini shivered. This man wasn't someone easily turned away with a simple explanation. This man could learn anything about you simply by asking.

"I was planning to kidnap them." He answered faithfully.

It was an amazing talent, the voice of absolute control. Lucius didn't use it constantly or even for the Dark Lord. It wouldn't do for everyone to know what he could do after all. No he only used it when he absolutely had to. This was one of those occasions.

"Were you the one to kidnap my children?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Sanguini nearly snapped his jaw attempting not to answer but spat out the answer regardless.

"They are powerful. They intrigued me. Together we would have been able to accomplish anything. I could have been the next leader of the vampire world with only them by my side."

The fanatical gleam in his eyes didn't do anything to calm Altair whose wind speed only increased. Lucius didn't seem to care that it came close to cutting Sanguini in half. Severus held Draco at bay knowing that he wanted nothing more than to tear the scumbag before them in half for what he had done to them.

"I think you should walk into Altair's wind." Lucius said silkily.

No one moved as Sanguini took step after agonizing step into the wind. Blood seeped into the cream carpet forever staining the floor with his last moments. It was rather a horrid way to go but he deserved it. That man deserved everything that came his way and more. Lucius would make sure of that.

"What are we to do with his body?" Severus enquired.

Unfortunately, the vampire had managed to make his way through the wind to collapse at his feet. Altair allowed the wind to die down acknowledging that someone else was present to protect him and his brother, someone he could trust.

Sanguini had seen better days. The clothing that he had worn to Slughorn's party were certainly in tatters and barely covering him. Small cuts along his body bleed sluggishly and refused to heal. It appeared as if for every one cut he had taken several more had been etched into his skin on the other side. It was certainly painful.

"The better question is whether he deserves to live." Lucius spat.

To him, that answer was easy. The man didn't deserve to see anything on this Earth ever again. He deserved to have his immortal life cut for his actions. Severus however knew the decision was entirely up to Draco and Altair. Their eyes connected and began a silent conversation of only eye movement.

"We have decided we don't want him to live." Draco said.

"He would only be a hindrance should he live." Altair continued. "We can't afford anyone knowing that we are leaving or where we might leave to."

"He is a witness we must be rid of."

It was rather uncanny that they sounded like the Weasley twins. Yet their voices were much colder than that. Sanguini wouldn't be allowed to leave this place alive. They wouldn't allow it.

"Very well, I have the perfect idea as well." Lucius smirked.

Sanguini never stood a chance.

x-x-x-x-x

A bonfire was started out front. The idea had been very simple. Since Sanguini couldn't move from the pain of his cuts, they were going to tie him up to a plank of wood and lay it on the bundle they already had. A house-elf would then have the honours of lighting the fire as they wouldn't be able to do it themselves. Vampires and fire didn't really mix well.

"Are we ready?" Lucius asked as he gathered the trunks.

All of their trunks would be placed into another trunk designed to hold an incredible amount of items. They had furniture and library books even portraits. Everything would be coming with them as they moved. Malfoy Manor was no longer a safe location for them so everything would come with them.

"Where do we plan to go?" Altair asked.

"We are headed towards Volterra."

Finally they had a destination. They were heading to Italy.

"Why is that?"

"If we have company amongst the Volturri at least we won't be ridiculed for our lifestyle habits."

Draco and Altair realized that Severus was speaking of their feeding habits only. Vegetarians wouldn't be able to handle them drinking their blood. Sure it wasn't directly from a human but to them it wouldn't matter. The blood wasn't that from an animal. Since their consent wasn't really needed for this decision they were fine going along with whatever their dad chose. He would keep them safe.

"Alright, let's gather out the front then." Lucius said, tapping their only trunk with his cane.

It shrunk and he easily pocketed it. This was the best part of living in a magical society. Everything was user friendly for those that didn't have magic but could still easily be accepted by magic. It made like so much simpler for them and other creatures. Of course one needed to know where to seek these items first.

The four stood out front watching as a house-elf snapped his hand and a fire sprang from the wooden bundle. Sanguini's screaming began not long after. Their eyes didn't stray from the fire as it burnt, the colours casting shadows across their aristocratic features. The only time they no longer had interest in the fire was when Sanguini ceased his screaming.

"It is done master."

Lucius nodded his understanding to the house-elf. They already had them order to keep everything in working condition should they choose one day to return. Silently, Draco took Severus' hand as Altair took Lucius' and the group disappeared as their portkey activated.

x-x-x-x-x

The man stood nervously outside the doors to the room before him. He definitely hadn't desired to be the one to bring in this news. There had been many of the Dark Lord's followers around at the time the news came through to the Ministry. The alert after all had come to the Ministry by someone who lived close by.

He didn't even fear the news that he was about to tell the Dark Lord, what he feared was the man's reaction to the news. Everyone knew that the master was awfully close to Lucius Malfoy. It was hard not to see. He was after all the only one of his followers to be removed from Azkaban after the failure of last year's attack. Who had gone in instead wasn't something they liked to contemplate. It could have been anyone.

Why their master was indeed so close to the Lord Malfoy many gossiped about. They couldn't understand why the right hand man was more important to him than loyal supporter, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sure he was indeed a very important man for the Dark Lord to have but he was also easily replaced by any of the Inner Circle. A woman by his side would have been more understandable.

"The D-dark Lord will s-see you know." Pettigrew stuttered.

The man sneered. He didn't even bother with acknowledging the rat. Once a traitor, always a traitor, regardless of who you bowed down to.

"What newsss do you bring?"

The Dark Lord didn't even cast him a glance. No, his gaze was focused entirely onto his pet, Nagini. He found it rather preferable to the horrid gaze he would receive. With nothing to lose (except his sanity) the man spoke,

"My Lord we have heard of a disturbance at Malfoy Manor."

x-x-x-x-x

Tonks and Kingsley ran through the halls of the only magical school in Britain. Hogwarts was still in session and many people turned to look at them. Students wondered what two Ministry employees would be doing running around the grounds when they should be at work. Truly they would rather have secretly discussed this over their floo connection but it hadn't been working for some reason forcing them into this mad dash after apparating.

They didn't dare stop however as they attracted more attention. The news they were about to bring the Headmaster could be detrimental to their cause.

"Tonks, have you found Harry?"

Neither acknowledged the worries of Harry's friends. They didn't have the time to stop and speak to them about secret Order business that the kids should have known better than to blurt out in the middle of some hallway. Everyone acknowledged their loss of their friend but it still wasn't accepted. Harry's friends, especially Hermione, should have had more sense than that.

Portraits loyal to the Headmaster had probably already alerted the man to their presence within the castle. So they needn't worry about locating the man. He would travel to them if he were in another location within the castle. This information wasn't something that could wait to be heard.

The stone gargoyle allowed them to pass without a password. The pair nearly collapsed onto the man's furniture as they sprinted into the room, huge gulps of air being taken in greedily.

"What is so dire that you needed to race all the way here?" the humour in Dumbledore's voice was unmistakable yet they didn't laugh.

Eventually, Kingsley had enough air in his lungs to utter,

"Headmaster, there has been a disturbance at Malfoy Manor."

* * *

***The physical ageing of Reneesme has always bugged me. So I believe that half-vampires stop aging around the same physical age their parents were turned. That way it at least makes some sort of sense to me at least. However that is the belief I am going with so you have to deal with it. As you may also remember I explained that their growth was slowed due to a potion and now with their turning they won't ever age.**

**So I have a better idea of where this is headed though I can say updates will be slow. The fact that I have another idea for an entirely different crossover story of the same genres is rather annoying and doesn't help in the slightest. But eventually I'll get my mind wrapped around this. Thank you for sticking with this.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

The disturbance at Malfoy Manor attracted both the main war leaders like moth to flame. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the first to arrive. Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix arrived seconds later. What they saw shocked them all so much they forgot who was standing close by. Never had they witnessed anything like it.

House-elves were dancing around a bonfire. It appeared ritualistic to their eyes and little did they realize how correct they were. The house-elves continued to dance unaware of their watchers gaze. Circles were made around the bonfire and each danced in a specific way. It was hypnotizing and surreal. Dumbledore for all his years had never seen anything quite like it. House-elves were usually so calm and docile that he'd never imagined they could do something such as this.

"What are you doing here?" a low voice hissed.

Albus knew immediately it was the Dark Lord. Both sides drew their wands eyeing the other with such fierceness that it appeared to be an old western movie standoff. If anyone walked by them now they would have looked ridiculous especially by muggle standards.

"I am here to check on the wellbeing of my students." Albus said.

Many of the Death Eaters cast doubtful looks. The Order of the Phoenix didn't apparrate to locations such as this to look for two missing students.

"May I enquire as to your presence here this day?" he continued, not bothering with the looks.

"I, have a perfectly valid reason for being here, unlike you. This Manor, as you well known, belongs to one of my Inner Circle. I am merely checking on his wellbeing."

The glares continued.

"Does anyone know who that is?" one of the Order members murmured.

Thankfully everyone turned their attention towards the burning heap the elves were dancing around. It was difficult to make out from this distance but it appeared to be human in form. Minerva was the one to piece everything together first.

"His name was Sanguini. That's the vampire that kidnapped Mr Potter and Mr Mafloy. He attended Slughorn's party."

Now at least the fire made sense. Only a fire could burn a vampire's body especially an elderly one at that and as far as they knew Sanguini was fairly well aged. Nothing else would even come close. Decapitating would work for a time but he could piece himself back together if desired, fire was the only way. If Sanguini was here however that had to have meant something led him here…

"Where are the boys?" Tonks immediately asked searching the grounds.

Many attempted to approach the manor from both sides but they found everyone was kept out. The wards surrounding the manor kept anyone from approaching including the Dark Lord much to everyone's surprise. The house-elves took little notice of their attempts though they did pause whilst the wards shook at their attempts. It was fair to say they wouldn't be much help.

"How do we discover if anyone is within the manor if we can't enter?" Kingsley asked.

A growl echoed around the grounds as a dull clunk hit the ground. The clunking continued as Moody moved to the front of the group. Everyone could have hit themselves. How did they not think of that? Moody's eye swivelled backwards and forwards as he searched every possible space for anyone within the manor.

The Dark Lord grew impatient. He had managed to come so close to locating them and they had slipped through his hands by mere minutes. If Sanguini had been nearby he had been searching for them. Harry and Draco had managed to escape their capture and return to Malfoy Manor. However regardless of their new status as newborns they wouldn't have been able to overthrow their new master. No, for that they would have needed the help of others that weren't tied to Sanguini.

"No is within the manor. I can only see house-elves." Moody said gruffly.

"Luccciusss." The Dark Lord hissed.

He would have been the only one capable of aiding them. Lucius had even been sent back to the manor to keep an eye out for them. However even as he glanced around he knew Lucius was long gone. He'd gone to protect Draco and Harry as well for some reason. Voldemort immediately knew that Lucius would have fled the country.

"Where isss your beloved little ssspy?" he questioned, eyes roving over the Order.

Many flustered at that. The Order hadn't believed the Dark Lord knew of Severus' change in sides. They had hoped that Severus would continue his part. Obviously that wasn't going to be an option any longer.

"He's not with us. I believed you had called him." Albus exclaimed.

The Dark Lord cursed silently. Lucius had left not only with Harry and Draco but with Severus as well. Without uttering a word to Dumbledore, the Dark Lord turned back to his Death Eaters. He needed them to be found and instantly!

"You will search for Lucius and Draco Malfoy as well as Harry Potter and Severus Snape," he ordered. "You will not harm them. You will bring them before me and I will deal with them."

He was so furious his hissed tones had been stamped out. How dare his own mate leave him! Lucius had bonded to him and had promised never to leave his side. He'd given him two children and then lost one and the other. Now it was possible that Lucius was not only with his son but also a container for his soul? It wasn't something he was handling well. When Lucius was found he would have to teach him a lesson or two about obedience as it seemed that his mate had forgotten that.

With that order he apparrated away, leaving his minions to do his bidding. Many followed his example and apparrated away knowing that their search wouldn't lead them here. Others lingered but thought better of remaining with the Order so close by.

The Order didn't truthfully know what to make of that sudden dispersal. It wasn't that it was so sudden but that it hadn't been done with a curse fired from the Dark Lord. Usually when angered he was rather curse happy. Obviously other things were on his mind to keep him occupied.

"Should we also search for them?" Kingsley questioned.

"No, once the Dark Lord locates them we can easily coercer Severus into returning Harry to us."

The others accepted this wisdom and returned to their day jobs satisfied to know they could rely on Albus to know what was right.

x-x-x-x-x

Planes, Altair decided, were rather uncomfortable. He had been informed that the journey between Scotland and Italy weren't that long compared to others that they could have taken. That however didn't settle him as he soon discovered that without anything to do plane journeys were very dull.

Severus and his father remained composed in the seats in front of them. Altair didn't have that luxury. He was trying to fight the urge to rip into one of the humans across the hall and listen to Draco's constant complaining for the same reason. It was certainly trying his very limited patience. The next trip they took, they were taking a private jet.

"Merlin, I'm starving… couldn't you just snack on one of those humans." Draco moaned.

Altair grit his teeth, his hunger now gnawing at his stomach.

"Be patient Altair…"

The whispered voice was Lucius. He could tell that his father was concerned about them. However this had been the best way to get out of the country. Other means would have pinpointed their location in an instant. This way, the adults had explained, the Dark Lord would find it more difficult to trace them. They could have normal life for a few years.

"I know that it's difficult but you can have some wine at the Villa." Lucius continued.

Everything should be easier once they reach the car that had been prepared for them. At least by then he wouldn't have to put up with the constant smell of humans surrounding him. The blood wine should help his appetite. He couldn't ever imagine becoming a vegetarian vampire. That once Draco and he had attempted to do so hadn't turned out very well. Then there was the thought of attacking a human for a meal. Honestly, he wasn't vain, but he couldn't imagine feeding and then walking around with blood stains on ones shirt. How the Volturri managed he would never know. Speaking of which…

"When will we be travelling to see the Volturri?" Altair questioned.

"Once we are settled here Altair. They will know that we have entered their lands just not where we are. That should give them time to grow accustomed to our presence for a time before we approach them."

Altair sighed. He wasn't entirely sure about meeting with the rulers of the muggle vampires. They didn't have to listen to their rules as they didn't live amongst mortals. No that thankfully wasn't something they needed to deal with. Living around wizards and in secrecy had perks of its own. Ignoring rules was one of them.

"Have you ever met them?" Draco asked, finally over the moaning.

Altair rolled his eyes and slunk further into his seat. Draco could spring back very suddenly from certain things. It was good to find something that once again separated them from the dreaded twin pattern. Draco quite enjoyed it and on occasion Altair did as well but only when they were playing around with other people. When with family he enjoyed being an individual.

"When I was younger the Dark Lord took me to them. I hadn't been turned at the time but he made it clear that I wasn't to be touched." Lucius spoke.

Altair and Draco glanced at each other, each sensing that the memory wasn't very pleasant for their father. It only made them question why their father would believe that this would be the safest location for them.

"If they had met the Dark Lord then wouldn't they sell us out the moment we stepped into their residence?" Draco enquired.

The twins had chosen to call their other father the Dark Lord like Lucius did. Lucius cared so he was titled with father. The Dark Lord was just the Dark Lord to them. Nothing would be able to change that in the future.

Lucius chose to stare out the window as he answered. Severus immediately noticed his discomfort.

"They warned me when I visited with the Dark Lord, he'd wandered off somewhere at the time, that he was ruthless. They said even their own beliefs pales into comparison to the Dark Lord. Aro, one of three leaders, had the power to look into every thought someone had ever had by simply initiating skin contact. It shocked me to learn but he warned that if I ever found myself fearful for my life because of the Dark Lord I could turn to them and they would offer me shelter."

He had been a fool for ignoring Aro's warning. He should have left after the Dark Lord punished him for losing Altair but something had kept him behind. He'd thought it had been loyalty at first but now he knew it had been the knowledge of Altair. With what he knew now, he no longer felt the need to remain by his 'masters' side. So for the sake of his family he was seeking out their help after many years.

Severus knew his friend had suffered for quite some time beneath the Dark Lord's gaze. It was difficult to keep the man happy even at times of ease. However for another vampire to warn Lucius of his mates fallings was huge. He hadn't realized that Lucius had ever faced something so horrible. It made him question if the punishments he had witnessed between them had been the easiest he had fallen prey to. Severus couldn't begin to imagine the pain that his friend had been held under during all this time.

"Don't worry Lucius. You've made the right decision now. You're protecting your family and your friends. They'll accept you and us into their group or we'll just remain at the Villa for as long as possible."

Lucius turned to Severus and allowed a small smile, careful not to show his teeth. Turning, he noticed both Altair and Draco nodding along as well. They were right, he decided. He was getting them away from the horror that he had faced every day since Altair had disappeared. That at least was something worthy in their eyes.

"Dad, don't worry." Altair commented. "As long as we are together I'm happy. Draco's happy that we're leaving Britain. There isn't anything to be worried over."

"We'll make it through somehow." Draco agreed.

Severus was smug in the knowledge that Lucius' on kids were choosing to support him over Lucius' own concerns. However it was for the best. Lucius wouldn't believe anyone other than the twins. Even if he were the one to utter the words, Lucius would always turn to his kin for an accurate answer. Nothing else would persuade him otherwise.

"Very well," was all Lucius said as they began their descent into the Roman airport. The next few weeks were going to be rather difficult, he predicted.

x-x-x-x-x

Settling into Prince Villa wasn't a difficult task. It wasn't a very lavish place. Of course, that was probably because no one from the Prince Family had used the Villa for decades. The Villa was just a piece of real-estate waiting to be used. In other words, it was perfect.

The kitchen led directly out onto a patio where they could see the ocean. A dining room was surprisingly attached to the kitchen by a secret door probably from an older age. The lounge was comfortable and was surrounded by empty bookshelves screaming with possibilities. There were only three bedrooms upstairs but that was fine. Altair and Draco immediately decided that they would be sharing and ran to select which they desired.

In the end, Lucius simply told them to take the master bedroom and ensuite which gave them more space while Severus and he would take the spare rooms that had a shared bathroom. Once that was chosen, they immediately headed for the cellar where the Blood Wine was stored in bottles centauries old. Altair found it odd that magical vampires had discovered a way to keep blood while humans still had only a matter of time before it was unusable. Yet he couldn't really bring himself to care. Blood was now his nourishment like humans needed water. It just seemed natural.

They carried a box out of the cellar, careful not to trip on their luggage which had been left at the door upon arrival. Having Blood Wine in the kitchen would be much easier than having to traipse all the way down to the cellar every time they needed nourishment. While Lucius and Severus were storing the Blood Wine in the numerous pantries and the fridge, Altair decided that he would wander around.

Everything was covered in sheets. It was so muggle that it struck him as odd that wizards would do such a thing. Wizards had spells for that or so he believed. Why did they need to cover the furniture in this way? Yet, he couldn't escape the joy and wonderment that revealing these pieces of furniture brought him. They were all delicately carved pieces that looked very ancient but well kept. It was a marvel that they still hadn't worn away after such a time.

Even the walls of the Villa were carved most likely by hand. It was so intricate it could have been carved by fairies with tiny chisels. All the work was just breathtaking. Altair had never seen anything quite like it nor would he regret it. Everything he had seen over the past two days of his turning had been incredible, things he was certain his past self never would have cared to notice if brought before them.

He walked out onto the patio to observe the view. The ocean was something he had never seen before. The closest he'd ever come to seeing this vast body of water was a lake and that wasn't the same. The lake didn't move like this. Ripples weren't the same as the crashing waves that turned the air salty if you were in the winds path. It was incredible and he was glad that they had decided Prince Villa was the one place they could go. He'd had so many first time experiences just from this location and nothing would make him give that up.

"Draco, Altair, come and have something to eat. You'll be starving by now and I don't want you to have to feel that burn for too much longer." Their father called.

Altair startled as he realized Draco had been following him around the entire time. He was beginning to get used to the attention his family was showering him with but occasionally they still managed to shock him. They were protective of him. It was only logical after believing that he'd been dead for all of these years. However it was still a little unsettling. His past self, the person his lost memories had altered, never relied on people. That much he was sure of. Regardless of all the people surrounding him, he didn't trust any of them. Sure they followed him but he had a feeling that it wasn't so much he they were following but someone a lot higher on the 'food chain' so to speak.

It hadn't been pleasant to realize but he'd managed to keep calm about it.

"Altair…" Draco called shaking him again from his thoughts.

Turning, he nodded to his brother. There really wasn't anything to worry about. After all, he'd merely been enjoying the scenery. His thoughts could be spoken at another time when they were more settled with their positions and locations.

Draco and Altair linked hands and walked from the patio into the kitchen. Lucius seeing them so close couldn't help the smile that graced his usually stoic features. They were absolutely perfect together. Their bond was something that didn't occur often within vampires. Mates were one thing but to have another bond just as strong was something else entirely. They could go through eternity without their mates because they had each other. And though it wasn't something he desired to think on it was something that kept Lucius calm.

In unison they greedily drank their blood before handing the bottles over to Severus. The bottles could be reused once they were cleaned. They merely needed to send back the bottles back to the company. That was the best about their diet. Everything they needed was made for them. No uncivilized hunting necessary though it was rather annoying that as newborns an entire bottle of wine was the only thing that sated them. Lucius and Severus merely needed a glass a day to keep on top of everything. It wasn't very fair.

As a group, they sat down at the table. Now they would need to further decide on what it was they would do next. Eventually someone would realize that Prince Villa was in use and connect it to them. However before they could begin speaking, Draco caught something within his gaze.

"What is that at the window?" Draco asked.

A white owl tapped at the window seemingly politely as the door was wide open. Lucius and Severus glanced at each other. Because of the turning, Draco and Altair couldn't remember anyone outside of their family. No memories were retained of their time with others. They knew this owl belonged to Altair. The fact that she had travelled all this way was quite a feat and show of her loyalty. However they were concerned that Altair wouldn't remember her at all. Regardless, they decided to let her in.

Altair took notice and his eyes glazed over. A white owl was uncommon where he'd lived. The people he'd lived with hadn't enjoyed having her around. The owl belonged to him though he couldn't quite remember who had gifted her or who hadn't liked her. The memories continued to sharpen of her as she flew around the table, content to give him time.

"Hedwig!" Altair exclaimed, snapping out of the trance.

She flew in one last circle before landing before him hooting softly. Yes, he remembered her. How could he have forgotten his first true friend? Hedwig had been with him since the beginning. She had been his support through everything including the horrors he somewhat recalled whilst living with muggles. Hedwig was his rock.

"How does she recognize me? No one else would be able to tell that it was me! I've changed too much in appearance." Altair sobbed, petting her gently.

He wanted to hug her but he rather doubted she would allow the discomfort. Hedwig was a proud owl and to ruffle her feathers even unintentionally wasn't something she would permit.

"Altair, she is your familiar. Hedwig more than likely could already tell when she bonded with you in first year that you weren't truly who you were meant to be. Now that you've discovered the truth, it changes nothing in the way she looks at you only the way you look at yourself." Severus explained.

It made sense. Hedwig was always accepting of everything he chose. Nothing would cause that to change not even an appearance shift. He should have realized that his wonderful owl would have known the difference. She was after all incredibly smart.

Lucius and Severus relaxed as Altair and Draco pampered the owl. They had been worried but now their concerns had vanished. Draco had never had a pet or familiar either so they had been anxious over how he would react to this change. However Hedwig appeared more than happy to be the familiar of two vampires' than one wizard. In fact she looked rather pleased with all the attention she was receiving from the pair. Hedwig, or so it seemed, had made herself a family avian. They smirked. At least now they wouldn't have any worries about how to keep in contact with wizards if need be. From what they heard Hedwig was one of a kind.

Many people had commented that the bird defied both logic and magic. It shouldn't have been possible but Hedwig could fly through any wards she desired. If wards were meant to keep owls out, she would fly through them as if nothing was there. Then there was the knowledge that she could locate anyone anywhere. That shouldn't have been possible either. Yet she always found Harry or rather Altair wherever he went. She was truly an amazing bird and they wouldn't dare leave her behind again.

"Now that it seems we are all together…" Lucius began catching everyone's attention. "We can sort everything out. This location isn't permanent. Since it can be traced back to one of us it wouldn't be very smart to remain here long. So while we are here and after we have sorted everything out we should enjoy the time we have."

Severus agreed and Altair and Draco both understood. Remaining here wasn't a viable option for any length of time.

"How long do we remain here for?" Draco questioned.

"I'm not sure how long it will take anyone to make the connection. Not many people knew in my youth that my mother was a Prince. Many just assumed that because of my last name I was a mudblood. They didn't truly care for anything else. However with the way the Dark Lord thoroughly checks everything I would give our time here about six months before we would need to move." Severus guessed but even then that was being generous.

If the Dark Lord truly wanted them all to return, he would spend no amount of time or money searching for them. Nothing would stand in the man's way. Nothing would remain standing after he had been through. Lucius also knew this and was the source of his frown.

"We'll have to make the most of it then."

Altair noticed the tension between the two adults but didn't say anything. They would take care of everything. There wouldn't be any real need to worry. Severus and their father wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. All he needed to do was trust that they would keep everything in mind.

"Well, how is this going to happen then?" Draco questioned, tired of being ignored.

Lucius truly didn't even know what to do now they were out of the country. He had grasped freedom but now that there were so many options to choose from he didn't know which to pick. His mind was a typhoon of ideas.

"The first thing would be to contact Aro, Marcus and Caius." Severus started.

He could tell that his friend was struggling so Severus decided to step in. If he could work everything out and keep them all safe he would do so without his friend's aid.

"Truthfully we should have informed them that we were going to be visiting before entering the country but that will have to be explained once again. I can only hope that they listen to us and believe in what we are speaking of otherwise we could be walking to our deaths." He continued.

Regardless of the depressing thoughts, it needed to be said. Altair and Draco needed to know that not everything would work out like they desired it to. It was a miracle that the Volturri hadn't already come calling on their doorstep even if they had only been in the country for an hour.

"Who are Aro, Marcus and Caius?" Altair questioned.

He'd never heard the three names mentioned anywhere before and he had only just recently learnt about vampires as well. Their entire culture had been taught to them though it was heavily biased. Nowhere did it mention names just general facts. Whether this was to hide their society from prying eyes Altair wasn't sure but it did make sense. If one gave another every single piece of information on them that person could easily destroy the other without even trying.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are the three leaders of the Volturri. They are the oldest known vampires alive today. If there are any older no one knows where they sleep. Aro has the ability to read every thought a person has had by touching them. Marcus has the ability to sense the strength and nature of any relationship. Caius has the ability to predict someone's move and choices. Together they are a formidable force and with those three alone they could take down any army of their choosing." Severus explained.

Altair shrunk a little, leaning in closer to his brother. Having the three leaders against their small group would be terrible especially since they had such a large gartering of vampires now at their aid. Lucius and Severus were really the only two that could possibly do anything and even then they would spend their entire time protecting Altair and Draco. It would be fruitless to fight back in a situation like that all they could do is protect.

"How would we protect ourselves from something like that?" Draco enquired sensing this brother's thoughts.

Severus' voice became very firm whilst reassuring them.

"Lucius and I are more than capable of protecting ourselves using hand to hand combat though our abilities are relatively useless as such. No, the pair of you would have more luck. Draco you can manipulate your and other molecules. You could do so much in time with that ability. All you need to do is practice and learn. It will come to you slowly. Altair you caused the wind to turn into sharp razors that could cut through vampire skin. That isn't a small feat." Severus commented. "You forget that your abilities are new and so will take time to learn unlike muggle vampires. It is a pain and hard to come to terms with but it will be worth it in the end."

Altair and Draco accepted this, calmed by the fact that they might have a chance should things become violent. It was a no-brainer between the pair of them to realize their father and Severus would be relying as heavily on them as they relied on the adults.

"Is there anything that could possibly make you believe a violent reaction might be possible from them?" Draco continued, holding his brother close.

Lucius looked up and frowned deeply. This certainly wasn't something he wanted his sons to know but they would need to be prepared for anything the Volturri and their Guard would through their way.

"I heard recently that Caius's wife angered him so that he ripped her into pieces and set her alight. Aro is the only Volturri leader that still has a remaining wife. Marcus hasn't had anyone in a long time though the reasons for that are unclear." Lucius finally said.

Altair shivered at that. How was it possible for Caius to end his wife's life that easily? Though, Altair guessed that he could understand why that might be necessary. He had easily heard his father say wife and not mate. If Cauis had any inkling that his mate would soon be around, his wife would no longer become necessary for him. He would endeavour to rid himself of the woman as soon as possible. He didn't speak this aloud however.

"So we merely turn up at the Volturri once we call them to inform them we're here and then what?" Altair finally questioned.

"From there we'll need to wait and see what the leaders believe we should do. There really are only a few choices but it will effect everything that we do from here on out." Lucius answered.

Everyone went silent. It certainly wasn't the best news they had been hoping for when they finally left. After all they were seeking peace and quiet yet all they had to look forward to, was a meeting with a group likely to kill them at first glance. It wasn't exactly spirit-lifting news. However those were the cards they had been dealt so they had to play them.

"What else do you know of the Voturri?"

"Not much I'm afraid, Draco. The Guard is one thing that not many people speak about. Some believe that speaking of them will bring their wrath down upon you. It's utter rubbish but that's what happens when mortal superstition mixes with vampire law." Severus sighed.

It certainly wasn't the best explanation they had ever heard. Nothing was turning out right for them and it was rather disheartening. They had little to work with. All of their plans revolved around the Volturri and to rely so heavily on a group was unsettling. One should never carry all of their eggs in one basket after all. It left them with few options if that one fell through.

The silence stretched on. All of them were so deep in their depressing thoughts that the atmosphere felt heavy with them. It certainly wasn't the type of atmosphere a free person should have surrounding them.

"Enough of this!" Lucius exclaimed. "We are going to unpack our belongings and settle completely into our new home and then we are going sight-seeing and shopping."

The others merely smirked at Lucius and agreed. Whoever would have believed that Lucius was one for shopping around like a mortal woman?

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself. Another chapter is done though this story is a bit of a wild one. I never know what I'm going to write until it's on the page. Thanks for all the review.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
